Broken Promises, A Ghost Hunt Fairy Tale
by GaarasLoverGirlKat
Summary: 5 years have passed. By some twist of fate Mai is put on a case with SPR once again. When Mai suddenly disappears on the case things become a matter of life & death. Will Naru realize his love in time. Naru/Mai Rate M Just In Case. Better summary inside.
1. Summary

**It all began with one broken promise leading to Mai Taniyama's disappearance. The SPR team lost a dear friend that day and no matter how hard they looked, no matter how long they searched, and no matter how many phone calls they made they could not find her.**

** Five years have passed since then and having been missing the whole five years, and by some twist of fate Mai is placed on a case with the SPR team once again. Will Mai have the strength and resolve to face Naru once again? Will anything have changed among the SPR team? Will Mai still love Naru after all she has been through? Will Naru ever tell Mai anything? **

**When Mai suddenly disappears and goes missing in the middle of investigating a case things become a matter of life or death. Will Naru realize his love for Mai in time to save her or will it be to late? Find out in Broken Promises, A Ghost Hunt Fairy Tale.**

**Please read the story. I hope you will enjoy it as it was an idea inspired by some things that happened in my life.  
**


	2. Ch 1: The Begining, What Started It All

**PREFACE:**

**5 years and 1 month ago**

Mai ran down the hall the blood trailing behind her from her wounds. She was regretting having talked Naru into taking this case. SPR(Shibuya Psychic Research) had been asked to investigate the old abandoned hotel because of some strange events.

The strange events only progressed into the disappearances of several young woman who were later found brutally murdered in the hotel. It was believed that a very evil and viscous spirit was haunting the hotel.

"No.. No this can't be happening," Mai panted as she ran from that which chased her now. Mai tripped and tumbled to the ground. She had several deep wounds all over her body from the spirits attack on her and no one was around to help her this time. She had once again landed herself in a very bad situation.

The silver glint of a knife made her jump but it was to late she couldn't move. The spirit had a tight grip on her and was not ready to let his next victim go.

"Stop.. Please stop this. I know your not bad. I know your lonely but if you just listen to me and cross over you will be much happier. Please just listen," Mai pleaded but the spirit refused to listen.

" Some one Help!" Mai's blood curdling screamed echoed through the hotel as the spirit slashed across her arms with the knife. She held her arms up trying she to protect herself.

"Pl..Please," Mai gurgled out in fear as a thick warm trail of blood suddenly spilled trickling along her throat. There was a bright flash past Mai and the spirit moved away from Mai as the familiar words echoed from the hall in front of Mai now.

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazara Dan Kan," She heard the familiar words and knew it was the monk Takigawa.

"Mai.. Mai listen to me.. Mai!" The strange tone in this new yet familiar voice worried Mai as she tried to move. It was a deep males voice but who was it she wondered.

"Mai don't move. Stay still. Listen to me Mai, stay calm this might hurt but I need to slow the bleeding till the ambulance can get here," It was Naru's voice she heard now.

"NA..Na..Naru.. I.. I am.. So..sorry," Mai choked out as the blood slid down her neck from the thin slit that ran across her neck. Naru ripped a strip from Mai's already torn shirt. Naru pressed the strip of cloth to the wound adding pressure on Mai's neck careful not to choke her so that he could slow the bleeding.

"Don't talk Mai.. Just listen to my voice. Don't leave us do you understand," Naru growled out. Mai could only mouth yes to his demand.

Hara Masako the 17 year old spirit medium and Ayako Matsuzaki the 24 year old self styled Shinto Miko(Priestess) were silent as the tears streamed down their cheeks seeing the young Mai who had become a good friend to them both in the condition she was in.

"It's alright Masako. Mai is a strong girl. She will fight. She wont give in to death so easily," The 20 year Australian Catholic Priest John Brown said to the slightly younger Masako. His voice was shaky as he was unable to hold his own resolve seeing the younger 17 year old Mai injured so badly.

"Ayako shh everything will be ok. Naru and Lin are taking care of her. Shh it's going to be alright, they wont let her die," Takigawa the 26 year old Buddhist monk cooed trying to console the slightly younger priestess Ayako, walking over to her.

Mai was closing her eyes as the tears started dancing down her cheeks. Mai was terrified of what might happen to her now as she lay bleeding to death on the floor.

"I..I Lo..Love yo..You Naru," Mai choked out weakly as her vision started swimming and she felt darkness enshrouding her. She thought she would die for sure this time. That nothing would save her or change her death.

"Mai.. Mai listen to me carefully.. Listen carefully Mai. If you fight this, you have to fight very hard ok. If you fight this and you live I promise I will keep my promise to you from earlier when we were trapped by the spirit. I Promise I will never leave you again. I will always be by your side. I promise you I will love you. I promise we will get engaged sometime next year. Just keep fighting," Naru cooed in Mai's ear quietly so only she would hear.

This was the last thing Mai heard as everything went black and vanished completely from around her.

* * *

Four days later Mai woke up to the stale and sterile smell around her. She opened her eyes slowly to see the hideous white of a hospital room and when she moved she could feel the stiff starchy hospital linen of the bed wrapped around her.

"Mai!" She heard several voices echo her name all at once. When she looked to her left she could see a pale Masako sitting in a chair with John's arm wrapped around her in a comforting manner. She could also see a tearful Ayako who jumped up suddenly from a chair and ran to Mai's side.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us in the land of living again," Takigawa teased a bit. Mai carefully sat up aching from head to toe now.

"Whe..Where is Naru?" Mai asked softly. The four visitors all looked at one another shaking their heads, but it was Masako who spoke.

"He has not left his office since you ended up here. Not even Lin-san has seen much of him. I think he has been regretting this last case very much, but Naru is Naru and would never admit such a thing," Masako said softly looking to Mai almost relieved now that Mai was awake.

* * *

**Three weeks later 5 years and 1 week ago**

Mai had finally been released from the hospital after two weeks of being kept in the hospital to make sure she healed properly. She had been healing well with nothing but one thin very faint scar across her neck that remained from the last case.

Mai was in the office again today with her same normal smile as she made tea without needing to be asked. She knocked and waited for Lin to answer and upon his hoarse 'Come in' she entered his office.

"I thought you might like a cup of tea so I prepared it ahead of time. Here Lin-san," She said politely as she left a steaming cup of tea on his desk for him. Lin looked up from his computer to Mai and winced lightly seeing the visible scarring from the last case upon Mai's neck before nodding faintly. It wasn't normal for him to wince or act out of character at all but he did this one time.

"I am glad your doing much better Taniyama-san. Please don't over do it though," Lin said just before she disappeared out of his office door again.

"Mai Tea! And please come into my office when you have a moment," Naru called in his normal cold and calculated emotionless tone. Mai hesitated a moment at the tone in Naru's voice but entered his office with his tea.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked setting his cup of tea on his desk.

"Yes," Naru said as he straitened a pile of papers on his desk then turned to face Mai.

"I want you to pack your things from your desk and take them home with you today," Naru said his cold eyes meeting Mai's warm ones. Mai hesitated a moment getting a bad feeling about the way Naru was acting now.

"Um.. Naru why am I packing my desk though?" Mai asked shakily. Naru looked up as he sipped at the tea.

"Because Mai after today you no longer work here. This is your last day working for me," Naru said coldly. Mai's mouth dropped and she shook her head a bit.

"But Naru I like working here. Why would I not work here any more?" Mai stammered out. Naru sat the cup down and stood up.

"Because Mai I no longer want your help," Naru said coolly. Mai felt the burning sting of tears brim her eyes and she looked up.

"But Naru I like working here and I love working for you. I love you Naru I told you that. You.. You promised you would never leave me, that you would always be by my side. Naru you promised you would be with me," Mai said looking down as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

She was beginning to understand what was happening already and she didn't like it. Naru grabbed her rougher then meant to and pinned her against the wall.

"I know what I promised Mai. I only said those things to keep you alive. I knew it was what you wanted to hear and I said it to keep you alive," Naru growled lightly. Mai looked up hearing this and her tears started to fall uncontrollably.

"But I love you Naru.. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Doesn't that matter at all," Mai choked out. Naru grabbed her by the chin lightly and pressed his lips tightly, firmly to hers for a brief few moments but when Mai tried to lengthen the kiss he pulled away.

This was his way of saying I love you. He was trying to tell her he loved her. That he didn't want her to go. He was trying to tell her he just didn't want her in danger again working for him. How ever this message didn't come across very well and he didn't realize just how badly his message would fail.

"It doesn't matter to me at all. I could care less that you love me. I see you as any other woman. You were hurt because of this job. I can't have that any more," He said as he let her go and turned away from Mai.

"But you..You promised we would get engaged," Mai choked out as the tears fell harder now. Naru laughed a little and looked back to her.

"I only said those things to keep you calm in an other wise dangerous situation. I never meant it. I only wanted for you to stay alive was all. Could you imagine the trouble it would cause if you died working for me?" Naru said as he returned to his chair.

Mai hesitated for a moment longer but said nothing more. She simply turned and ran out of Naru's office slamming the main door to the Shibuya Psychic Research office on her way out. She didn't bother to grab her things instead just disappeared into the night.

Naru sat there pinching the bridge of his nose a moment realizing his mistake but he was just to stubborn to chase after Mai. He would let her cool off and try to re-explain when they were both much calmer so he returned to his work. Lin opened Naru's office door and looked at him with a brow cocked.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Are you sure that was the right thing to do to the one and only girl you love with all your heart?" Lin asked sounding a little displeased with Naru now. Naru simply nodded and refused to look up from his paper work now.

"Look at you. You can't even stand what you just did to her. You can't stand yourself for what you just did, just said, yet you say it was the right thing," Lin argued. Naru slammed his fist on the desk as he stood up turning cold eyes on Lin.

"I had to Lin. I can not stand to loose her again. She died once while in the ambulance on the way to the hospital because of the last case we were on. I can't have that happen again! I can't stand the thought of anything hurting her like that again!" Naru snapped at Lin. Lin shook his head in near disbelief.

"Fine then when you regret this mistake for the rest of your life Kazuya 'Naru' Shibuya or is it Oliver Davis now? When you start regretting this until it tears you apart don't come to me," Lin said closing the office door behind him as he left. For the first time Lin left Naru alone in the SPR office to himself.

* * *

**_6 weeks later 4 years and 11 months ago_**

Minutes turned into hours, hours into day, days into weeks and yet no one could find Mai. Ayako, Takigawa, John, and Masako looked every where they could think for Mai. They even went to her school only to find out she had moved away and transferred leaving no information behind as to where she went.

Even Lin tried to help the others look for her. They spent every resource they could. They called every one they could think to call and yet no one was able to find Mai. This left every one in a miserable state. Their closest friend who had become like family to some of them was gone. It was as though she disappeared off the face of the earth and left all her things behind.

"Why.. Why did you throw her out like that Naru! She was a friend to all of us. She was even like a sister to some of us. How could you!" Ayako screamed at Naru one day. They had barely finished another case and failed yet again to find Mai. No closer to finding her then before they took the case.

Naru simply ignored the threats and the emotions flung at him and continued his work like normal. How ever what no one but Lin Kojo, Naru's Onmyoji assistant and friend knew was that deep down Naru truly struggled internally with what he had done.

He didn't show it but Lin knew that Naru fought with himself and struggled on a daily basis, hating himself for what he had said and done. But what no one knew was if they would ever see Mai again.

* * *

_ (For those of you who don't know Onmyoji is a tradition Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mix of Natural science and occultism.)_

**End Of Chapter.. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Ch 2: Broken Hearts Death

**Mai: Oh my goodness the last chapter was so scary but so good. I cant wait to see what's next.**

**Naru: You need to go back for more schooling idiot Mai. So stupid sometimes.**

**Mai: Not uh.**

**Naru: Yes you do.**

**Ry: Would you two shut up and stop giving me a headache. Besides there are more important things to do other then fight between you two.**

**John: That is true. Oh Ry does not own Ghost Hunt or any of this material. This was simply written for fan based fun. They are how ever some things based off Ry's own life so please take it easy on her.

* * *

  
**

**Naru's POV:**

Minutes turned into hours, hours into day, days into weeks and Mai still didn't return. I started to wonder if something horrible had happened to her and none of us would know about it. I found myself pacing my office several times.

Ayako and Takigawa said that Mai had left school and left no information leading to where she was moving or what school she was transferring to.

John and Masako tried calling every one they could think of, but not even Masako's family or agents could find Mai. Yasuhara asked around to all of Mai's friends and neighbors and found no signs of where she went.

Even Lin helped out trying to use his Shiki to track down and find Mai but nothing turned up. I grew more frustrated with myself with each passing day that there was no news of Mai's where abouts. I woke up one morning with a groan.

"You slept here again? What is wrong with you Naru?" I could have swore I heard Mai's voice but I looked around to see my office empty except me. I stood up and went to the little kitchen of the main lobby and made a cup of tea.

"You slept here again? Geez Naru what is wrong with you," This time the voice was close and it was behind me. I turned from my tea to see Monk Takigawa glaring at me. I shook my head a little and returned to my tea.

"It is my office I can do as I want with it," I bit back a little harsher then normal.

"We got a case that just came it. Lin said to pack up and be ready in an hour," Takigawa said. I looked up a little irritated.

_'Since when did I give Lin permission to take any cases' _I thought angrily to myself. I took a drink of my tea but spit it back into the sink.

It just wasn't right drinking tea if I couldn't make it taste right. I still couldn't figure out how Mai always made tea taste better no matter what I tried. I grudgingly went to the lobby and gathered my things then headed for the van as ordered by Lin.

After our argument the night I made Mai leave things were a little strained with the team but Lin and I still had an understanding of one another. I climbed into the van and sat back in my seat as Lin slid into the drivers seat.

"You still regret it don't you?" Lin asked quietly as every one piled into their respective cars. I didn't move or look to Lin. He knew me far to well.

"Of course but I did the best thing for her," I replied. Lin just sighed and gave in as usual. Lin knew that I would not back down nor would I show any regret so he continued to asked the same thing every couple days. Lin was always disappointed in my answer and so would later ask again.

We finished the case but again it landed us no closer to finding Mai. The case was solve successfully and every one seemed to be happy that it was over with.

Over the next few years things didn't change. I still remained the same quite locked away young man devoid of emotion or so most believed.

I showed little to no emotion and continued on with investigations like nothing had ever happened. I of course thought of Mai frequently. I couldn't help but worry about her.

I was afraid that something terrifying may have happened to her. I had every possible thought run through my mind. Everything from her being kidnapped by some idiot college kid like Yasuhara, to her being killed again by some unknown being like in the very last case investigated.

No one had had the heart to go through Mai's things or empty her old desk. Every one hoped she would come back some day to see that her desk was much the same as she left it and she would decide to stay. However it still had not happened.

* * *

**4 Years 11 Months After Mai's Disappearance:**

I had hoped that Mai would come back but that clearly was no longer possible. I knew that it was not possible, or was it? Masako had came into the SPR office and told every one she had seen Mai's spirit and she believed Mai to be dead. Since that day every one had been so different.

I myself had been shut away in my office most of the time unless we were on a case. Lin didn't seem to change but he stopped asking me if I was sure I had done the right thing.

I stood up from my desk and went to the main lobby. Standing there at Mai's desk now I noticed it still had not been touched since she left. I was looking over the strange bobbles and useless trinkets she had kept on her desk.

I was busy looking at the pictures she had scattered along her desk from past events with the team. She had even had a few with her standing next to me and Lin after solving a case.

"You miss her deeply don't you Oliver?" I jumped a little at the feminine voice. I turned to see it was only Masako. Every one had gone home for the day except Lin and to my surprised Masako whom I thought had left already.

I gave her the same emotionless look I gave Lin every time he asked. Masako sighed a bit as she walked over and placed her hand lightly on my shoulder.

"Naru she loved you with all her heart. She even died to make you happy after you told her to leave. She didn't ask for anything but your happiness and she is gone now. You don't always have to hide your true feelings. I know you loved her. I just wanted to make sure you were ok before I leave. John and I are going out to dinner so I will see you tomorrow. Just please Naru.. Please take care of yourself for Mai. That is all she wants," Masako said softly as she turned and left me sitting at Mai's desk thinking to myself about what she had said.

"Do you think he really believes Mai is dead?" John asked wrapping an arm around Masako as they walked together to dinner. Masako gave a soft and faint nod.

"Yes he does believe it. Mai knew what she was doing when she came to me. Her Astral Projection has gotten much stronger since the blood stained labyrinth. It is as she said, she only wants Naru's happiness and nothing more. She believes forgetting her will make him happy," Masako said as they entered the restaurant.

"Well that will give us time to put our plan into motion. Every one knows what is happening except for Naru himself and Mai. Let's just hope we can bring them back to each other," John said with a soft smile to Masako as they sat down for dinner.

* * *

**I am sorry for the sucky chappy. I was hoping to make it much better but it seems that i have already got the next few chapters in my head already making this chappy hard to write. Please Review**


	4. Ch 3: The Fun Begins

**Mai: Ok so maybe the last chapter was not great like the first chapter but it was still good. And just look this chapter is even better. **

**Naru: Let's just get on with this idiot Mai.**

**Mai: I am not an idiot, idiot.**

**Naru: Move on with the story already.**

**John: What happened to Ry today?**

**Masako: Oh Ry-san was not feeling very well today. She had a very long day babysitting.**

**John: Oh. Ok. Well have a good rest Ry. And for the rest of you.. No Ry does not own Ghost Hunt. This is simply a fan based fun story to escape the stresses of the crazy world so please nice to her.

* * *

5 years Later – Present Day**

It had been a long five years for Mai. She had at first struggled and had a hard time coping and readjusting to life with out the SPR team but now she was doing just fine.

She had worked hard, finished school, and even got a new job. How ever this job while much better then working at SPR was no where near as satisfying to Mai.

She was a small time actress but it seemed that over the last year she had started becoming much more popular since she had better developed her ESP abilities. Mai had been asked to do several shows and even star in a new upcoming movie because of her ESP. Mai smiled as she ran up to the strange silver haired young man.

"Natsume.. Oh Natsume I am so glad. I thought I would never get to see you again," She said hugging the young man tightly.

"But Reiko why wouldn't I come back one last time to see you. I love you and will always love you. I promise I will wait for you," The strange young man said placing a tender kiss to Mai's cheek.

"Cut! That is a wrap. Nice job every one. I think this movie will turn out great," The director said looking happy. Mai smiled.

"Thanks for the help Natsume-kun. I was worried but thanks to you it was so easy," Mai said as she shook Natsume's hand.

"Oh come here you idiot. Geez," Natsume said pulling Mai into a hug. Mai laughed a little and turned to leave but stopped seeing a strangely familiar face speaking with her agent. Mai trotted over quickly to see what was happening.

"Oh Mai darling great timing. Hara Masako-san here was just asking about you. She is going to be investigating a haunting spirit case and wants you to assist her. This might make your ratings sky rocket, working with the famous spirit medium," Mai's agent said with a smile. Mai nodded softly.

"I don't see why not Ritsu but I wont be able to do much if my schedule is full," Mai pointed out. The strange blonde agent nodded in understanding.

"Not a problem at all darling I shall clear your schedule to help Masako-san," Ritsu said happily. Mai smiled lightly as her agent left.

"It has been some time hasn't it Masako-san," Mai said with a faint nod to the slightly smaller looking young woman. The pink and red kimono clad black haired young woman nodded faintly.

"That it has Mai. That it has. I was still only 17 when I last seen you. Of course that would not count the astral projection a few months ago. It has been what, five years?" Masako asked keeping a strait face. Mai nodded softly and turned leading Masako along to a large dressing room closing the door behind the two of them.

"I am sorry for what Naru did Mai. I can understand why you left. Lin explained to every one that you would not be coming back. Every one managed to put everything together even with the little information we were given by Lin. How ever I am glad to see your doing well. It looks like you are pretty happy," Masako said. Mai shrugged a little.

"To be honest still broken and hurt but I take it one day at a time. Natsume-kun has been a lot of help," Mai said with a faint nod. Masako laughed a little into the sleeve of her kimono.

"I can see. It is just to bad he is into guys or he would be a wonderful bandage to your injuries," Masako said. Both woman started laughing at this.

After the two finished joking around like old friends Masako explained the case coming up and Mai agreed to help. Little did Mai realize Masako had other plans for her being on the case besides needing the help for the investigation.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

It had been two weeks since the meeting with Masako and Mai was looking forward to seeing Masako again. She was no longer the girl she once was but now a full fledged woman.

She was a little taller then before by at least four inches without heels, and her hair fell to the middle of her back a few inches below her shoulders. Mai drove up to the old building Masako had given her directions too and seen two vehicles there already.

Mai stepped out of the car wearing a form fitting black dress that had a few flower like patterns embroidered into the fabric and tight strapped heels. She was wearing a high fashion outfit her agent made her put on before leaving. Her agent, Ritsu even had her hair and make up done for the reunion of the SPR team.

Mai looked around taking a deep breath as she grabbed her bag from the back seat but before she even had time to move was suddenly attacked with hugs.

Mai dropped her bag being turned into Ayako who hugged her tightly. The elder woman had always been kind to Mai and Mai returned the hug now remembering the last time she had seen the motherly like woman.

Then came Masako who simply gave her a quick and soft hug. Mai went to reach for her bag when she was suddenly squeezed in a tight bear hug by the fatherly/big brotherly monk Takigawa.

Mai smiled at the warm welcomes when she was suddenly lifted from the ground and spun around in a tight hug.

"Yasu!" Mai squealed, laughing a bit and hugging the odd young man who had once been like an annoying older brother to her. Yasuhara set her down and grabbed her bag quickly for her before she could, carrying it up the steps for her and into the building.

"Well four down and two left," She murmured in a shaky and nervous sounding voice as she followed every one into the building. The old hospital was beautiful in an old rustic sort of way. She looked around the pale white tiled floors and the strange white walls.

Mai smiled lightly feeling almost nostalgic. Looking around as the hospital brought back so many memories of the past experiences on cases with SPR. She turned into the room she seen Ayako and Takigawa enter but froze at the door way at the oddly familiar males voice.

"Taniyama-san. It has been a long time. Don't you look all grown up now," It was Lin who spoke looking up from his computer. The quiet elder man gave a soft nod of approval and returned to his computer.

Mai stood frozen in place in the doorway unable to move or look to her left knowing what she would see. She stepped back a step almost hesitant to enter the room.

Mai was regretting wearing make up today as she felt the burning sensation in her eyes and she carefully fought back the tears not wanting to give any satisfaction to the one who had torn her apart five years ago.

"Aren't you coming in? Come on Mai," Yasuhara said with a bright smile. Mai's eyes suddenly went to her left and fell on the tall dark haired, dark eyed young man that was easily recognizable as Naru. Naru was busy looking at a TV monitor until he heard Yasuhara speak Mai's name.

"Mai it's alright," Yasuhara said with a smile. It was then that Naru suddenly spun in his chair facing Mai. His eyes locked with Mai's as he stared unwavering for several long moments. It was like he couldn't believe what he was seeing but what he was thinking no one could know. He nodded faintly as though fighting the urge to say something and looked back to the screens.

"Nice to see you are still alive. You even grew up some. You know the rules and how we work so just try not to cause to much trouble. Oh and bring me a cup of tea," Naru said in the same cold emotionless tone Mai remembered.

How ever when he turned to face the screens again Mai seen something she hadn't ever expected. The look of regret that filled Naru's eyes for that brief moment hit her like a ton of bricks. Mai shook it off fighting the feelings she had now and just ignored it as turned facing the others.

Mai would keep her resolve and under no circumstance would she lose her composure in front of Naru. She noticed he was staring into the screen and that was when she realized that the monitors held her reflection.

"Tea right," Mai said with a smile as she turned and walked out of the room again.

"Naru what the hell was that! She isn't your slave and you don't pay her any more so she doesn't have to make you tea!" Yasuhara yelled defending Mai. Ayako and Takigawa both agreed with the college student.

Mai returned shortly with the tea for every one and she was now in a pair of fitted jeans and a black blouse that made her look a little older and more mature. She smiled lightly at every one as she walked over with tennis shoes on now,

Mai set a cup of tea in front of all of her friends starting with Lin. "Thank you Taniyama-san," Lin said not removing his gaze from his computer now as he sipped at the warm tea. Mai then continued giving each of her friends a warm cup of tea except Naru. She felt Naru could suffer without and so she then sat down and joined the others crossing her legs.

"So my agent has given me time off to help Masako out with this case. But while I have time I want to know, what is new?" Mai said with a soft smile. Yasuhara grinned mischievously.

"Well Ayako and Takigawa are married now and Lin even found a woman to suit him wonderfully too. He and Madoka finally found each other irresistible and got married last year. Madoka is expecting," Yasuhara said with a bright smile now. Mai looked around the room almost surprised but yet happy for her friends.

"Yasuhara is also dating some on now. Although none of us have met her yet," Takigawa said with a laugh. Mai nodded softly and gave a soft smile. _'So it seems as though Naru, Masako, John, and myself are the only ones who had not found love yet,' _Mai thought to herself.

"Oh and John and Masako are engaged. They are getting married soon too," Yasuhara chimed in excitedly almost as though on cue reading Mai's thoughts. Mai looked at Masako accusingly.

"You didn't tell me that when we spoke two weeks ago," Mai said with a goofy grin as she shook her head a bit. Masako nodded a little.

"I had assumed you wouldn't want to know the details of personal lives any longer. It has after all been such a long time since you have bothered to speak to any of us," Masako said politely.

"You knew?" Naru asked sounding almost angry now. Masako looked confused now looking to Naru. "You knew Mai was alive this whole time?" Naru accused this time his same normal facial expression and tone as he spoke.

"Yeah I did. It was Mai's idea to tell every one she was dead. She had to much going for her and she didn't want it being messed up. Actually I knew where she was the whole since her agent is a good friend of my family's," Masako said calmly as she returned her attention to Mai. Just then John entered the room and upon seeing Mai his face lit up with excitement.

"Oh my look at you. You look so much older. Oh this is great that your here. Every one has missed you," John said with a smile hugging Mai before he crossed the room and placed himself next to Masako lovingly. Mai nodded a bit.

"Yeah there isn't nothing a few years time can't do for a person," Mai said with a smile. Every one looked around and then the meeting began. Naru explained the case and every one went over the information before they agreed up decided teams.

Mai was placed with Ayako and Takigawa at first and they did a sweep of the small hospital then she was put with Masako and John as the went through the building to see what they could sense.

Both Masako and Mai agreed upon one thing when they returned to the base room. There was a very sinister spirit that was occupying the hospital along with some other spirits.

Finally when the time came every one split up into teams to further investigate the case. Ayako and Takigawa went to the west wing of the hospital while John, Masako, and Yasuhara went to the East wing of the hospital.

That unfortunately to Mai's dismay left Mai with Lin and Naru the Narcissist. Mai inwardly groaned knowing that this would end badly. Just the very thought of being around Naru told her everything would end badly.

"Taniyama-san do you think you can get some information on this case like you used to?" Lin asked politely. Mai looked over to Lin and gave a faint nod understanding what Lin was doing. Lin was trying to give her a suggestion so she could limit her interaction with Naru.

"I could try it and see. It might be a little hard to find what we need in a short sitting but I get the bad feeling we will be investigating a few days so I will try," Mai said with a soft nod as she laid back on one of the couches placed in the base.

Lin gave a soft nod and returned to his computer still trying to research the history of the little hospital. It didn't take long for Mai to drift into sleep.

"What were you thinking Naru. She is not here for you. Masako-san asked her here as a favor. Did you not see the pain and fear in her eyes when she seen you," Lin said looking over to Naru. Naru nodded faintly.

"But there is nothing I can do about it all. Five years time has passed and I am sure since then she has found some one else," Naru said rather coldly as he returned to the screens. Mai was whimpering and kicking in her sleep.

"Naru.. No Naru don't go!" She screamed in her sleep. She was in the dark hospital and Gene, Naru's brother was guiding her as he had in the past.

_"Mai just calm yourself. You see that," Gene pointed to what looked like an empty hall. Mai heard blood curdling screams as she seen a few people run by before they were killed in cold blood. Mai followed her dream now watching. _

_Many people over the years died in the hospital from illness but the most tragic was the people who were being killed now in front of her. They were young, around Mai's age and they were terrified as the men in white coats that looked like doctors brutally murdered the group. _

_The doctors were tying the young men and women to the hospital beds and after they were tied down so they couldn't move the doctors dissected them while they were still alive and wide awake. _

_Mai fought the sight and continue watching now as three men grabbed Naru from a room he was alone in to investigate. Gene held tightly to Mai's hand trying to help her as she watched. _

_Naru was drug to a strange white tiled room. The walls and floor were splattered with blood every where and there were jars on the counters that held different internal organs that Mai instantly knew were human. _

_That's when she seen Naru being tied to a metal table and a doctor slicing him open from the collar bone down to his stomach. Naru was screaming in pain as the blood flowed freely from the long slit along Naru's body. The doctor started removing Naru's organs while he screamed in pain. _

_Mai turned away burying her face into Gene's chest shaking uncontrollably as she cried. She was unable to watch any longer as Naru was killed in the same gruesome manner as the young people she had seen before. He was being dissected while alive and awake. _

_"Naru. No Naru don't go!" She tried to scream but he couldn't hear her now. She still loved Naru and witnessing this seemed to be tearing at every last ounce of resolve she had. Seeing this scene was tearing Mai apart as she tried to fight to save Naru but couldn't move.  
_

"Naru!" Mai's blood curdling scream echoed through the building. Naru was up from his seat in seconds and at Mai's side in three quick easy steps. Lin quickly followed Naru to Mai's side.

Both Lin and Naru were trying to wake her now. A few stray tears started to trail down her face and yet she was still in a deep sleep. Naru and Lin were struggling trying to wake her now.

"Naru! No Naru! Why.. Why couldn't I save him! Why couldn't I save Naru!" She screamed. Lin and Naru looked to one another almost confused when the sound of running feet could be heard. Everyone stood in the door way looking at the odd sight of Naru and Lin standing over a sleeping Mai trying to wake her up.

"You five go back to work she is just dreaming," Naru demanded. Ever one dispersed as ordered leaving the room as they had found knew better then to ignore Naru's orders.

Suddenly Mai bolted up eyes opened in terror as the tears streamed down her cheeks freely. She turned and latched herself, hugging tightly to Lin now as he was the closest to her.

Mai's arms were wrapped tightly around Lin's neck as she sobbed into his shoulder. Naru looked at Lin a little surprised and down right furious. Lin couldn't move with Mai clutching to him, nor could he get her to release him. Naru looked at the terrified Mai in Lin's arms now and took action.

"Mai.. Mai what did you see? Tell me now it was you saw," Naru demanded wrenching Mai's hands from Lin's Neck and pulling her towards himself. Naru forced her to look into his eyes as he held her hands tightly trying to get through to her.

Naru shook Mai a little and she suddenly latched herself to Naru, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she sobbed uncontrollably. Naru froze a minute but wrapped his arms around her calmly and almost lovingly trying to calm her down so they could get an actual answer from her about the dream she had just had.

Some how Mai's screaming for Naru like she had told Naru and Lin one obvious fact. The dream was not a good one and in it something really bad must have happened to Naru.

* * *

**End of chapter. Please Review. **

**Oh and if you have any suggestions please feel free to email them to me. I am stuck on what will happen later in the story but I am not there yet so I am not to worried. But any ways suggestions are welcome and again Please Review. **

**But no flames or nasty critisism is nessacary. After all this is just a fun little story. If you don't like it simply don't read it instead of being rude about it. **

**Ok thank you for your time every one. Bye bye *Waves happily***


	5. Ch 4: A Rough Night, Missing!

**Mai: Yay Ry is back!**

**Ry: Please quiet down. My head still hurts from my cold.**

**Naru: Yeah idiot Mai, quiet.**

**Ry: Shut up you two. You only argue like that because you love each other but neither of you is willing to put down your walls and stop acting dumb and expressionless and emotionless to tell the other.**

**John: Sorry about Ry's anger today. She really doesn't feel well and is still sick from a cold but she really wanted to finish another chapter for all of you so here it is.**

**Ry: Thank you John.**

**John: Oh before I forget. Ry does not own Ghost Hunt in any way. This is all just a fun based fan writing idea to help distract from other things like a cold. Alright thank you for your time.**

**

* * *

**

**Naru's POV:**

Seeing Mai in this condition was frustrating and it was tearing at every ounce of strength I had built up over the years. I was struggling to remain calm myself, struggling to keep the same expressionless look and tone as I looked to the clearly fragile and broken Mai.

I could not even begin to imagine what it was that she had seen. How ever I knew that it wasn't good. With the distant far off look Mai now had I knew it had to be some thing brutal and gruesome that had shut her down like this. I sat Mai back on the couch gently and turned looking to Lin.

"What could have happened that she would completely shut down like this?" I asked. Mai suddenly withdrew into herself curling up into a ball on the couch as she pulled her knees to her chest hugging them tightly.

It was not something that would be considered normal for the girl who other wise was always a problem on past cases. Even with the blood stained labyrinth case.

Mai had seen what happened to those caught by the spirits and yet still ran in to save Masako knowing what could happen. This time seemed to be so different now. Mai sat clinging to herself staring distantly as though she were just a shell now.

"Lin I am worried. This isn't like Mai. She could not have changed this much over five years that such a small dream would break her this much," I said in my normal cold tone.

I stood up and crossed the room back to the equipment hoping to find some answer. Ayako and Masako had returned to base after a short time to find Mai still curled up on the couch staring into nothingness.

Lin and I were hard at work trying to figure out what it was exactly that happened causing Mai's sudden closed in state. Ayako sat beside Mai and Masako brought her some tea as the others returned as well.

"We found nothing out of place," Takigawa said pushing Yasuhara in the room. Yasuhara looked miserable that they had not found anything.

"I myself didn't find anything either how ever I did exorcise some lesser spirits under Masako-san's direction," John said entering the room behind the other two men.

"Oh Mai my love how are we? Can I get a big kiss to welcome me back?" Yasuhara joked a little hoping to lighten the mood. "Is Mai alright? She seemed really terrified earlier," John asked walking over to Masako and Ayako who sat with Mai now. I grew rather irritated with Yasuhara's joke and turned throwing a book that I had been reading at him.

"Get back to work you lazy idiot," I growled at Yasuhara who was rubbing his head a little where the book had hit him.

I returned to the monitors seeing nothing that seemed to prove there were spirits in the hospital. How ever I trusted Masako's abilities and she said herself that there were sinister spirits so I would continue investigating.

"Mai..Mai don't move like that just rest," Ayako said quickly sounding worried. I turned in my chair to see Mai had stood up and started walking to the door.

"Mai..Come on Mai sit back down you need to rest," John said as he quickly walked over to Mai's side seeing Masako's suddenly worried look.

Even I knew that John would do anything for Masako and this time any thing meant trying to get Mai to sit back down and rest. I stood up and crossed the room to Mai.

"Let me handle her you just go make sure Masako is ok," I grumbled. Masako sometimes became very ill or weak around stronger spirits and I needed to know John would take care of her so that Masako would be safe. John nodded and did as I requested planting himself lovingly next to Masako where she sat.

"Mai you really should be resting," I said in a normal and slightly bored but emotionless tone trying to keep my mask on around the others.

Mai ignored what I said and walked out of the room so I followed her quickly. She went to the small kitchen next door and started making tea which confused me a little.

I watched silently as she made the tea and then slipped a little cinnamon and honey into the tea. Mai turned with the tray and carried it over.

"Mai hold on a second. I need to know what you saw. You haven't been acting like yourself. Please tell me," I pleaded for the first time my voice slipped and sounding slightly broken as I took the tray from her. Mai shuddered a little as she leaned against a counter.

"Na..Naru it was not a pretty thing to see. They quit literally kidnap young people. People our age Naru. They kidnap them and dissect them while they are still alive and fully awake. I was following him again and seen them take you. I seen what they do because they did it to you," Mai said shakily.

I looked at Mai almost surprised by what she had said. I nodded a little showing I understood but my facial expression didn't change as I thought about what she said. Mai took the tray from me again but handed me a cup.

"Tea. It is warm," with that she disappeared through the door again as I stood there shocked now realizing what she was saying. I turned and she was already gone.

I went into the base where Mai was serving tea to every one and sat in my chair sipping at the tea she gave me. I was thinking about what Mai had said.

"Hey don't look so serious big boss. After all Mai is here this time so we get great tea and a target for the ghosts so we can solve the case faster," Yasuhara joked. I hadn't heard what he said though since I was in my own thoughts as I stared at the screens again trying to find something out of place.

_'Her screaming. She was screaming and crying over me. Over my death in her dream. She had to watch me be kill. Those screams and sobs. Why, why were they so different? Could she really.. After five years could she really still love me?' _I thought as I watched the screens then I heard it.

"Lin turn the audio up on mic three now," I demanded quickly. Lin gave a sharp nod and pushed a lever up some on the sound board.

"The girl. The girl is what we need. Warm eyes. Warm cinnamon eyes. But she loves that wretched darkness. The wretched darkness is what she loves. We must eliminate the darkness that holds the girls heart. Her heart will be ours. Her heart in a jar will be ours," I heard the hoarse voices as they spoke.

Lin and I looked at one another. I was glad we both had headphones on so none of the others could hear this or it would have caused an uproar among the team members. Lin was clearly thinking the same thing as he turned down the mic again quickly and went to work instantly on his lap top.

"So they have a new target," I said softly so only Lin could hear me as every one else spoke with Mai happily. Lin nodded.

"From the sounds of that conversation their new target is you but their real target is Taniyama-san. They are going to use you to get to her," Lin replied quietly as he typed away furiously on his keyboard.

I nodded faintly understanding Lin's frustration but I was far more worried for Mai's well being then my own. I knew I could take care of myself well enough but apparently Mai still had not learned how to protect herself from the spirits.

Things started to quiet down and every one had already went to bed for the night. Every one but Lin and I of course. We were watching the equipment for some little abnormal piece of evidence when I heard a slight thump behind me and spun quickly only to see it was Mai.

"I.. I couldn't sleep. Is it ok if I sit in here with you two. I will help watch the equipment and I will be quiet," Mai said in a soft shaky voice as she looked down to the floor. I looked to Lin for a moment then nodded.

"That will be fine," I said coolly as I returned to the screens. Mai crossed the room almost as silently as she came and placed herself in a chair next to me. Mai grabbed a pair of headphones and went to work. She was silent for some time as she watched the screens.

"I am sorry for leaving like I did. I wanted to stay but something in me just snapped and I couldn't stop running. I am just glad Masako asked me to help out with this case. It feels like I am home, like I am where I belong again. This has always been the only job for me," Mai said softly.

Lin shook his head a little and glared at me a bit as he stood up. I noticed Lin leave the room and assumed he was going to get more tea.

"Don't worry about it. Things haven't really changed all that much Mai. Just pay attention to the screen alright idiot?" I said coolly. I kept the same emotionless tone but I threw the last part in just to make Mai happy.

I knew it would remind her of old times and right now it seemed as though she needed all the happy memories she could find. Mai smiled lightly and turned facing the screens watching closely. I knew she wasn't paying me any mind now as she watched the thermal images.

"I am sorry Mai. For everything. Please just stay safe this time," I murmured knowing she wouldn't hear me with the headphones on. Lin came back in with two cups of tea and a mug. I looked up a little curious.

"Hot cocoa for Taniyama-san. I read it has calming properties for people that have gone through intense situations like this one," Lin said handing a brightly smiling Mai the cocoa then handing me a cup of tea. I nodded and returned to the screens understanding what Lin was trying to do now.

* * *

We had been sitting up most the night watching the screens and listening for anything that was abnormal but nothing seemed to come.

I climbed into one of the couches and started reading letting Mai and Lin watch the equipment since not much was happening. But at some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a blanket laying over me. I don't remember grabbing a blanket but there was one laying over me. My first thought was Lin.

"Not me," Lin said almost on cue like he had read my mind. I moved a little but froze. Mai had fallen asleep sitting at my feet on the couch and it was then that I remembered.

_(Flashback: I had climbed on the couch to read but Mai had stood up crossed the room and sat next to me at my feet. _

_"Naru do you think we will be able to solve this case before anything bad happens?" Mai asked me. I heaved a sigh but nodded faintly._

_"I do. So don't worry dummy," I grumbled as I returned to my book. Mai didn't leave instead she sat there silently. How ever I started drifting into sleep and felt the sudden warmth. _

_I tried to open my eyes but everything was dark and blurry. I could only make out Mai who leaned over me with something in her hand and then she was gone out of my vision again. :End Flashback)  
_

I realized now that it was Mai who had covered me up. It was clear to me that Mai had not changed much at all while she had been gone those five years. She was still the same kindhearted, loving, and caring young woman as before even though she may not have showed it so much any more.

I sat up feeling Mai's warmth leave me as I moved a little. Mai groaned a little and she opened her eyes rubbing them a little before she looked over to me.

"Oh Naru. I am sorry. I didn't realize I fell asleep here," She said as she quickly stood up and crossed the room sitting in a chair before she turned her attention the the TV monitors. I shook my head a bit.

"No don't worry. Let's just get back to work idiot," I said as I stood up from the couch. I was going to go over to the monitors but Masako stopped me bringing breakfast and tea in for every one.

I just hoped that we could get through this investigation without any accidents happening.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Mai shook her head a little and walked out of base she was going next door to make tea. Naru and Lin had been in base all morning trying to find something that would help them solve this case.

Mai turned going into the kitchen and smiled faintly seeing every thing was already out for her to make tea. She could only assume it was Masako's doing since Masako had made tea earlier that morning.

Mai put the kettle of water on the stove and turned choosing the tea. Mai heard a slight clatter behind her like cutlery falling to the ground but when she turned she could see nothing at all.

"Hm that is strange. I swear some one was just here," Mai murmured lightly to herself. Mai shrugged it off a little and turned to go back to the boiling water.

* * *

Lin and Naru were busy going over video footage from the night before thinking they may have found something. Sure enough when Lin rewound the footage they seen the thick black shadow at the end of the hall and then it vanished as fast as it had appeared.

Naru and Lin watched the scene twice more slightly, surprised by what they were seeing. Naru marked the time and spot that the footage was caught and returned to the rest of the data collected.

Naru had just turned to listen to the audio when a thick blood curdling scream of fear and pain echoed through the building.

"Dreams again," Naru groaned sounding a little different. Naru and Lin stood up and rushed to the kitchen next doorwondering if Mai had another dream or something spooked her.

When they entered the kitchen it was empty and the kettle was whistling loudly. Naru walked over and turn the stove off and that was when he noticed the small pool of blood beside the stove.

"Lin get every one back here now! Mai has been taken!" Naru demanded.

* * *

**End Of Chapter. Please Review! *Bows politely***


	6. Ch 5: A Daring Escape, Strange Blood?

**Ry: Alright we are on the next chappy so please enjoy. And do remember I do not own Ghost Hunt in any way. Alright so on to the chappy.**

**Naru: Strait to the point today Ry. That isn't like you.**

**Ry: Shut up and just continue to the chapter. I had a bad day and just want to get onto the chapter already.**

**John: Alright then on to the chapter as Ry-san has requested.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV:**

Mai's disappearance had not gone over very well with the team. Ayako and Takigawa had gotten very angry that Lin and Naru had even let Mai out of their sight. Masako was upset and now refused to speak to Naru.

Even Yasuhara was not his usual lively carefree self. John spent some time trying to help Masako and he was the only one who spoke freely.

"Of all the people to have lost Mai it would of course be you Naru. We all knew you didn't care about Mai but how could you not care for her safety and well being on this case. Masako tried to be polite by asking Mai to come on this investigation so that we could all see each other again. It was supposed to be a happy reunion. Yet here you don't even care what happens to Mai as long as you solve the case. Mean while the rest of us are terrified for Mai," John said looking to Naru angrily and full of disbelief.

It wasn't like John to speak up like this. It was clear that John was unhappy and now he was choosing sides. Lin was busy with his Shiki trying to find Mai and Masako was trying to search for Mai's presence using her spirit sensing abilities as a spirit medium.

"I can't believe you let her out of this room without some one with her you dimwitted idiot!" Ayako yelled at Naru viciously.

"You of all people know she is a danger to herself. That every time we go on some case she always ends up in trouble with the spirits and yet you just let her go alone you stupid, stupid boy," Ayako yelled sounding more angry then before.

Yasuhara was looking over all of the equipment trying to find some trace of Mai on the video footage as Ayako did the yelling for every one else.

How ever a search party for Mai the magnetic trouble maker was impossible since it was clear there was no signs of her left behind. The team didn't even know where to start looking for her so they were stuck at a stand still.

* * *

**Mai's Pov:**

I woke up in a freezing cold and pitch black room. I shook my head a little and looked around trying to remember what happened. That is when I remembered I was supposed to be making tea for Naru and Lin.

I remembered the spirits said they needed me. That they needed my help but they had frightened me. When they frightened me I fell, the corner of my eyebrow bone near my right temple hit the corner of the counter. That was the last I could remember because I was surrounded in darkness after that.

I groaned a little as I sat up and shuddered against the freezing temperature. I looked around and felt the oozing warmth trail down the corner of my eye brow and down my temple to my cheek.

"Oh great, just great. I am bleeding. I got hurt yet again. Ayako is going to be angry," I groaned as I pulled my shirt up a bit and pressed the clean cloth against my eyebrow to stop the bleeding.

I looked around a bit trying to remember the layout and the floor plans of the hospital. I knew that my first priority now was to find my way out of the freezing cold room I was in, and find my way back to the rest of the team.

I stood up but my legs buckled beneath me. That is when I noticed my legs were weak from having been sitting on them for some time. I stretched my legs a bit and forced myself to stand.

I got a better look at the room and shuddered seeing the blood soaked walls with thick oozing writing scrawled across the off white dusty painted walls.

I turned a quarter turn to see there was a steel medical table in the corner of the room and several shelves sitting right next to the table. I could see the shelves littered with jars that held several different internal organs in them.

On the steel table was a young girls body. A young girl with brown hair and brown eyes similar to my own but not the same shade of coloring. The crimson color of blood glittered over the table and on the floor.

As I looked closer I could see the young girl had been cut open and dissected and her internal organs missing. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming as I looked away shuddering.

A fresh stream of tears falling down my cheeks from the shock and pain of seeing the corpse of the young girl.

"No. Get a hold of yourself Mai Taniyama. You need to get back to the others," I said to myself. I was willing myself to keep moving and not give in so easily. I turned and felt my way to the door to get out.

I knew that I needed to get back to base as soon as possible and tell the SPR members about this room.

When I reached for the door knob I felt the sudden cold grip my body as a hand grabbed my leg and pulled me back trying to stop me from leaving. I froze for a moment as I focused my spirit carefully as monk had once taught me to do.

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazara Dan Kan," I repeated the mantra several times. When I notice that the Fudou Myou-ou—Acala was not strong enough I focused again.

"Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Djin Retsu Zei Zen," I said strongly as I used the Kuji nine word spell that Ayako had taught me for when I got into trouble. This time the defense worked, I yanked the door open quickly and ran up the set of stairs limping the whole way. I found myself in a familiar hall.

"Ayako, Takigawa, Masako, John! Some one!" I yelled loud enough for it to echo slightly through the hospital. I was lost but I knew if I called loud enough some one would hear it. I limped down the hall a small trail of blood dripping behind me as the blood trailed down my leg.

"Lin, Naru.. Help me!" I yelled again. Just as I finished calling out for the team I heard running footsteps heading right for me.

"Mai!" The voice I heard from behind me was rough and familiar but it was not the emotionless bored voice I was used to hearing. No this voice was calm but a slight creaking of worry broke through the voice. I turned around to see Naru running towards me with Lin right behind him. Ayako, Takigawa, Masako, and John all trailed a few feet behind Lin.

"Naru!" I yelled limping towards him quickly as he ran strait towards me and I collided with his chest as I stumbled and almost fell.

"I am so sorry Naru. I didn't mean to get caught like that. I am really sorry," I murmured quickly. I was hugging him gently as he helped to support my weight.

"Shut up idiot. Stop whining. It is just good that your ok. Let's get you back to base so we can get you cleaned up, Your bleeding every where;" Naru said sounding like the Naru I remembered. The careless and mean, narcissistic Naru, how ever there was a slight shakiness to his voice now as he helped me back to base.

Every one was busy fussing over me as I sat in a chair in base. John and Masako fussed over my clothes and complained about how I was covered in blood.

Mean while Ayako and Takigawa fussed over my injuries and complained that I got hurt far to much. How ever it was Lin and Naru fussing over me and trying to get information from me about what happened that surprised me a little.

"Mai what happened to you? What did you see while the ghosts had you?" Naru asked almost coldly. I shuddered and shut down suddenly as I remembered what I had found in the room with me.

I shook my head and curled up tears starting to spill over and stain my cheeks again. Ayako gently touched the cut along my eyebrow as she cleaned away the dried blood. As soon as Ayako finished tending my wounds she sat next to me in another chair as she tried to comfort me.

After about fifteen minutes of silence Lin brought me a mug of hot cocoa and handed it to gently. I sipped at the hot cocoa a little. I had not realized that I had looked so bad.

I was a mess, my hair was frizzed and sticking up in some spots. I was covered in smears of blood and faint bruises were forming along my leg as well as my eyebrow from hitting the counter so hard.

But the worst of my looks was my deep blueish purple lips, they had been painted a faint red with lipstick when I had first arrived. I had been in the freezing cold basement so long that my lips had paid a price turning a blueish purple and my skin faded to a pale color.

"Thank you Lin," I said softly realizing that Lin was being polite about how I looked and instead tried to warm me up with cocoa. Ayako wrapped a blanket around me and smiled softly.

"Thank goodness your alright. I was worried," Ayako said calmly. I nodded softly but continued to stay silent. I just wanted to warm up first then I would explain everything to the team so that they would understand. I was sipping at my cocoa quietly when Naru spoke.

"Ayako, Masako will you two go with Mai so that she can take a shower. I am sure she would like to clean up and this will warm her up quicker then hot cocoa and blankets after what she has been through. I expect a full report after your shower," Naru said in a calm, almost caring voice.

Almost, but I notice something strange about Naru now. He smiled, it was a brief and short smile but he smiled. How ever it looked like no one else had seen it. I gave a nod and followed Ayako to the showers. The hot water felt good after everything that had happened. Ayako gave me a soft smile after I was dressed and started drying my hair.

"You know Naru was worried about you. He demanded that we split up in teams and search for you. We looked for you all day but couldn't find you. I am sure he is just glad your safe but is far to stubborn and egotistical to say so," Ayako said with a soft laugh. I laughed a little to because it sounded exactly like Naru the narcissist.

Ayako and Masako walked with me back to base after I had dried my hair and and changed into clean clothes.

How ever as soon as we returned to base Takigawa and Yasuhara pulled an unwilling Ayako out of base to investigate followed by a calmer more willing Masako who walked with John.

Lin shook his head a little which gave me the odd feeling that Takigawa and Yasuhara had been up to no good and that John while less obvious about it was in on it too.

"Do you feel better Taniyama-san?" Lin asked but he did not remove his gaze from the equipment.

"Much better thank you for asking Lin-san," I said softly as I sat in a chair and went to watching the monitors silently for a few minutes.

"Naru you wanted to know what happened correct?" I asked in a calm voice. It had been five years and I had truly changed. I was able to keep my calm now and even managed to protect myself against spirits this time around unlike in the past.

Naru looked up and I could see the slight shock in his eyes. I smiled softly and spoke before he could.

"It has been five years since you last seen me Naru. I am an actress now and acting has prepared me for many things. In five years I have changed a lot. You were the cause of that," I said confidently keeping my focus on the screens.

I was watching the others as they moved through the rooms looking for the spirits and exorcising spirits that they came across. I was watching the screens for a few more minutes before I looked over to Naru.

"I should probably explain what happened to me with the spirits before you get angry," I said calmly and coldly.

"You see the spirits said they needed me, that they needed my help but they scared me. I was making tea and they just showed up without warning out of thin air. I was so scared I fell and when I fell I hit my head on the counter. When I woke up I was in a freezing cold room. It was like a freezer," I said with a slight chattering of teeth at the memory.

"When I got up I got a better look at the room. There was writing all over the walls in blood. It was like they were trying to figure out a cure for something. In the corner..." I choked out and stopped. I swallowed hard and looked down.

"NA..Naru it wasn't good. In the corner there was a.. a young girl is dead. She was laying on a cold steal medical table. She had been cut open and her internal organs were missing but there are several shelves next to the table with jars. The jars hold different organs in them. There was so much blood, a..a sea of blood Naru," I choked out as I shuddered. I couldn't believe I was having to relive the scene over again.

"I knew my first priority had to be to get out of there and find the team again. When I tried to leave something grabbed my leg and tried to stop me. I think it was one of the spirits responsible. I managed to get them to let go and got into the hall where you found me," I said as I returned to the screens watching the other members of the team.

"Mai," Naru froze as he looked over to Mai and it looked like he was thinking carefully about what he was going to say.

"I am just glad your safe now Mai. So please don't go any where alone again. Make sure you always have some one with you for the rest of this case please. For your safety ok?" Naru asked.

This was not like the Naru I remembered. Something was definitely wrong, but what I didn't know. He seemed more shaken by me being kidnapped by a spirit this time then he ever allowed any one to see before. I knew that he was not acting normal but I kept quiet and left him be.

I was watching the screens when I noticed a shadow move behind Ayako as Takigawa looked over a wall that had some strange writing scrawled across it.

I grabbed the walky talkie out of Naru's hand and clicked the button quickly as a faint dust of of red brushed over my cheeks. I was embarrassed that I had grabbed Naru's hand like that but my focus was on the team now.

"Ayako watch behind you. Some one is there. A spirit just crossed behind you!" I yelled into the walky talkie as I watched the screen where Takigawa and Ayako were. I stood up quickly and turned running down the hall in a rush.

"I have to stop it. I have to get there in time," I said breathing heavily as I ran down the hall. Naru sent Lin after me thinking I shouldn't be left alone in the hospital after the last time I was alone and ended up in a room with a dead body accompanying me.

"Taniyama-san...Wait Taniyama-san don't go running off. You could be hurt again!" Lin called as he ran to catch up with me.

I quickly shoved the door open and tackled Ayako just in time. I felt the burning sting as something raked across my shoulder cutting it open. It was Lin's Shiki that made the spirit disappear again as Takigawa ran over helping Ayako up. I shook my head a little.

"Sorry bout that. I don't think you could hear me over the radio. I tried to warn you about the spirit behind you but when I saw that you hadn't reacted to my yell I knew that there must have been interference over the radio. I ran here and thank goodness I made it just in time," I sighed softly, relieved I had made it.

Ayako looked at me. She was clearly angry that I had gotten myself hurt again but I could also see the worry in her eyes. Ayako was definitely the motherly figure I so missed in my mom. I smiled softly standing up.

"Taniyama-san let's get back to base. I will tend your wounds once we get back," Lin said softly. I nodded and went back to base with Lin. When we entered the base I noticed that the room was empty and assumed Naru had probably just got to get some tea or check on Masako and John.

"Where is Naru," I asked allowed wondering where he'd gone. I started over towards the monitors but slid and fell in something wet. My head and elbow hurt the worst from the fall and when I reached up to feel my head I felt a stick warm substance sticking to me.

I stood up to see a rather large puddle of blood on the floor that I had slipped in. I wiped the blood from my arm onto the front of my shirt and that is when it hit me.

"No! Lin they have Naru!" I yelled turning on Lin. My eyes were burning as the tears started building up.

"Taniyama-san calm yourself. Naru can take care of himself let's just tend to your shoulder first," Lin said calmly as he sat me down and pulled the first aid kit over. It didn't take Lin long to clean and bandage my shoulder. I jumped up quickly.

"Lin we have to find him. They will kill him. I have seen it already. I just didn't know it would really happen. I thought it was just a dream. They will cut him open and dissect him like every one else. Like the girl that was already there," I choked out as the tears started falling freely. Lin looked at me almost disbelieving of what I just said.

"I told Naru what it was that I saw. That dream. The one you and Naru wanted to know about. I told Naru what I saw. I saw Naru being killed. They strapped him to a metal table like the one in the room I was locked in and they cut him open removing his insides while he was still awake and alive. Lin they are going to kill him!" I yelled as the tears bit hard against my eyes and fell in free flowing streams now.

* * *

**Alright end Chapter. Please Review. I will hopefully update soon. If I don't update soon then something must be horribly wrong but don't worry I will get to it as soon as I can. **

**Thanks every one. And again Please Review!**


	7. Ch 6: Captured

**Ry: I am still very unhappy so this chapter went rather quickly. On to the chapter.**

**Monk Takigawa: Ry does not own ghost hunt in any way so please enjoy.**

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

Mai knew that Naru was in danger ever minute they waited. She couldn't stand around doing nothing any longer and so she turned quietly stalking out of the room while Lin was examining the video footage.

Mai wandered the halls trying to remember how to get to the basement room she had been locked in. Mai ran down one hall after another and could not find the entrance she so desperately searched for.

She stubbornly fought the urge to just collapse and cry till she couldn't cry any more. Why did she have to love such a big headed Narcissistic jerk. It was his fault she left in the first place. It was his fault she disappeared and hadn't seen any one in five years.

The big headed Narcissistic jerk who told her to leave and yet she still loved him. Mai stopped and slid down a wall sitting and calmly trying to breath to calm herself. She was trying hard now to remember the way. But she suddenly felt so tired.

She was exhausted and weak and her eyes just couldn't stay open any woke up and seen him again. It was dream Naru, no Gene. Was Gene even real? Of course he was. It was Gene who always guided her. Gene gave a soft smile and took her hand.

"Remember Mai that it is not safe here for you. These spirits are after you. Remember the danger you could face if you continue. Do you believe that it is truly worth it?" Gene asked. Mai nodded softly as she looked to Gene.

"I do. I love him. I love Naru now just show me," Mai demanded. Gene only gave a soft nod and guided Mai down a few halls. Mai saw the familiar door and let go of Gene running for it.

Mai flung the door open and found Naru strapped to the metal table the girls body had laid on not long before. Naru was unconscious and laying in a puddle of blood with a deep gash that ran from his should down a little and to the side running right over his collarbone. Mai ran over hugging him tightly as the tears flowed again.

"Naru.. Please Naru wake up. You have to wake up and fight. You have to stay safe," Mai cried. She suddenly remembered something. Mai released Naru and reached behind her taking a light chain and unclasping it. She pulled the silver necklace from around her neck.

Mai had always worn the necklace since she had received it as a Christmas gift the year she had left. It was her last Christmas with the SPR team. She remembered it like it had happened just and hour before. A memory so vivid she could never forget it.

* * *

_(Flashback:_

_ Mai had been upset about school related issues when she had got to SPR. She was the only student who didn't have a family and thus would be spending Christmas alone again this year as every year before. _

_All her classmates were excited and had been going on all day about Christmas, their families, and the gifts they might receive leaving Mai in a slightly more miserable mood then usual. The usual command for tea came from Naru's office upon her entering the office. Mai stormed to the kitchen slamming a few things around._

_ "Stupid egotistic, narcissistic, cold, frozen, black hole for a heart, Naru!" Mai ranted as she made the tea. This was a different Mai. She was always such a happy person but today was different. _

_She turned and went to Naru's office opening the door with a little more force then usual and slammed the tea on the desk splattering a little on the tray she had carried._

_ "Here is your tea stupid big headed jerk," She grumbled before she left Naru's office slamming the door behind her. Mai sat at her desk and sunk in her chair closing her eyes a little. _

_"Taniyama-san is every thing alright?" The sudden voice made Mai jump a little._

_ "Yeah just peachy," She growled sitting up strait again as Lin entered the office. It appeared he had been out getting lunch. _

_"You can tell me if something is bothering you. If not me then you can call Takigawa-san or Ayako-san," Lin said walking over to the lobby. Mai sighed and nodded softly. _

_"Christmas is coming up soon. My classmates have all been excited and the bragging of spending time with family and gifts has just pushed me over edge a little this year," Mai said calmly speaking to Lin. It made her feel a little better to talk about it._

_ "Do you and your family not spend Christmas together or give gifts?" Lin asked looking a little confused. Come to think of it Mai had never spoken much of her family at all which further confused Lin now._

_ "I um.. I don't have a family. My parents died a while ago. I thought you knew?" Mai said calmly. Mai looked a little embarrassed thinking she had told every one already that she was an orphan. _

_"I thought I told every one I am an orphan," Mai said looking slightly confused too. _

"_No you did not mention this detail to any one Taniyama-san. As a matter of fact this is the first I have heard about it. Please forgive me I still need to give Kazuya-san his lunch," Lin said excusing himself and taking the lunch to Naru. _

_"I heard everything Lin. Please do not take pity on the girl because of such a stupid thing. Clearly she did not want us to pity her why else keep such a detail quiet for so long," Naru said in his usual bored and emotionless tone as he read his book. Lin nodded and retreated from the office._

_**One week later-Christmas eve**_

_Mai had spent the day with Ayako and Takigawa who met up with John, Masako, and Yasuhara. In the end every one ended up at SPR and spent Christmas eve together in the lobby. But Mai left early. She went home and had not thought that anything would be different. How ever several gifts had been delivered to her home by an over excited Yasuhara. _

_"I was volunteered for deliver duty of every ones gifts. I have already dropped off Masako and Ayako's with them so here are yours. I hope you like mine," Yasuhara said with a goofy grin. _

_Mai nodded softly thanking Yasuhara and letting him continue his deliveries since he still had Takigawa, John, and Lin's to deliver. Mai had left a gift on Naru's desk for him before she had left the night before._

_Mai knew he was a readaholic so she had gotten him a travel reading light so he could read when ever he wanted where ever he wanted. She left the neatly wrapped blue gift on his desk with a small card with her neat hand writing inside wishing his a good and happy Christmas. _

_Mai smiled and even laughed a little at some of the gifts. She noticed the only two who hadn't left gifts for her were Lin and Naru. Mai shook her head laughing a little. _

_"Lin I can understand . He is a strange one but Naru. Oh well," She said with a smile as she turned off her lights and went to bed thinking how this had been the best Christmas ever. _

_Mai had woken up Christmas morning to half a dozen messages on her phone wishing her a good Christmas from the team but the last message was off. It was Naru. He had just simply told her to get her school bag from the office. _

_That he was not running a hotel service or a storage compartment for her things. Mai sighed and walked to the office finding the front office door open. Mai went inside and at first swore she had heard some one but found everything locked up as usual. _

_When she arrived at her desk she found a small little Christmas tree that was only big enough to take a small corner of her desk up and underneath it was a neatly wrapped gift. _

_The gift was a small square shaped box and beautifully wrapped in red and silver wrapping with a neat gold and blue bow. She took the gift which only had her name written on it and grabbed her bag leaving the office and locking up behind her. _

_Mai couldn't wait till she got home and so she opened the gift while walking home only to find a beautiful silver chain with her name in neat curly script writing. _

_The name pendant was also a beautiful silver but had a small diamond dotting the I in Mai and another small diamond set in the corner of the M in her name as well. _

_Mai quickly put the necklace on and looked in the box hoping to find a card but nothing. Since that day she never took the necklace off. She told herself it was a gift from a guardian angel who was watching over her disguised as one of her friends from the SPR team._

_ And so she always wore the necklace, every day keeping it tucked away in her shirt around her neck for safe keeping. _

:End Flashback)

_

* * *

_

Mai clasped the necklace around Naru's neck.

"I never take it off Naru. Ever.. So please hold onto it. Keep it safe and take care of it till I get to you. It is my most prized and precious possession so I will not forget it ever," Mai said softly. Naru started to stir and opened his eyes looking around. He tried to move but couldn't.

"I swear Mai was just here," He said as he looked at the bloody wall with all it's writing. He then looked down a little and noticed the silver glint.

Naru maneuvered just enough to see the necklace with Mai's name on it and knew that she had been there. She really had told him to hold onto the trinket and she would come.

"Is that girl just stupid," He said in a bored voice.

Mai suddenly woke up but was no longer in the hall. She was now in the familiar freezing cold room with blood soaked walls and she was strapped to something cold.

"Way to go. You got yourself caught too. I told you not to go any where alone," Naru's voice came from a few feet to her right. She turned to look and found Naru strapped next to her, the silver necklace around his neck.

"My necklace? I thought.. I thought it was just a dream. The same thing happened on the blood stained labyrinth case too," Mai said looking confused. Naru shook his head a little.

"It's called astral projection Mai. It is like having an out of body experience," Naru said in his normal tone which hurt Mai a little.

"Naru are you ok? You got hurt earlier," Mai said but Naru ignored her now as the spirits entered.

"Naru please just go home. Have Lin take care of your wound and forget all of this ever happened. Just go," Mai choked out. It was her that the spirits wanted and she knew that now. She would gladly give up now for her friends to be able to leave safely.

"Shut up stupid. I am not going any where. Not until this case is solved," Naru said in his normal bored tone. Mai took a deep breath wondering why Naru had to be so stubborn. The spirits ignored Mai at first and were looking over Naru.

One of the dark shadows cut Naru's shirt open as another set up the little table next to the medical table. There was a silver glint from the smaller stand and when Mai looked she could see the scalpel and a few other medical tools.

"No. Stop it.. Stop it's not him you want it's me!" Mai yelled struggling against the straps that held her down. The spirit picked up the scalpel and leaned over Naru. I shuddered at the sudden cold as another spirit leaned over me.

"Naru please. Just stop being so stubborn. I asked you to hold onto my most prized and precious possession. Naru please just get out of here. I love you Naru and I don't want any thing to happen to you so please stop this none sense and just go while you can," Mai pleaded as she looked over to Naru.

She could see the glint of sliver as the scalpel traced Naru's bare skin and a thin trail of red followed it but the scalpel didn't cut into Naru yet. Mai twisted violently trying to get free of the straps that held her down.

As Mai struggled the stinging pain bit into her stomach. Mai whimpered as she felt the thick oozing warmth run down the side of her stomach now.

"Mai.. Mai stop moving so much. Your bleeding and if you keep struggling you will only bleed more. Mai calm down and tell me about this necklace. How did you get it?" Naru asked. Mai took a deep shuddering breath.

"I found it on my desk. I went back to the SPR office to get my bag on Christmas day. It was my last Christmas with SPR too. I found a small miniature Christmas tree on my desk and under it was the gift," Mai said softly remembering it.

"The gift was wrapped in silver and red with a gold and blue bow. There was no card with it. I thought I heard some one in the office that day but everything was locked up except the main door," Mai continued explaining.

"I put the necklace on and haven't taken it off since that day Naru. I always wear it tucked away in my shirt to keep it safe," Mai said as she started feeling weak. Mai looked over to Naru as the spirit standing over him started the slow easy surgical cut.

"Mai.. That gift. That noise. It was me. Lin was frustrated with me for being so heartless when I simply told him not to pity you. You had not told us you were an orphan till that day and it was clear that you didn't want to be pitied because of such a thing but for some reason I felt bad," Naru explained calmly. Mai shuddered at the cold touch from the spirit.

"I know I said not to pity you but I couldn't help to think of how you must have felt knowing you would not get anything special. I wondered how you must have felt alone on Christmas so I did my own shopping," Naru sounded different. He sounded almost regretful. But Mai knew better then to believe such things after the broken promises.

"I called you Christmas morning reminding you of your bag in hopes that you would find the gift. I was in my office but kept the door locked because I was going over files for past cases and didn't want any distractions. But I had hoped you would like the gift. I never expected you would disappear for five years nor did I expect you to have changed so much in those five years you were gone. You truly have changed," Naru said with a smile.

Something was wrong. Naru never smiled, not like that and definitely not at Mai. Mai started struggling harder against the straps to get free but the more she struggled the more she bled out from the deep cut along her stomach.

"Calm yourself girl. You are the key. You are the answer we have been waiting for to cure my daughter. Please do not struggle any more or you will die too," The spirit said. Mai froze and looked up.

"Hold on you killed all those people and took Naru and I hostage to cure your daughter!" Mai yelled in anger. The spirit looked shocked at the sudden outburst of anger.

"Calm yourself please. I just need your help to save my daughter then you and your friend can go. My daughter was transferred out of this hospital to a different one. She needs a kidney and bone marrow transplant. If she doesn't get it she will most certainly die. Please she is only five years old. Her name is Akari Sohma," The spirit pleaded with Mai. Mai looked up and took a deep breath.

"If you release me and my friend there I will go to the hospital she has been transferred to and I will be her donor. But first you must let us go so I can get there quickly," Mai said in a soft caring voice.

Naru turned looking to Mai. He could not hear what Mai and the strange spirit next to her were saying but it looked to him like she was giving up fighting and was ready to die.

"Please Mai.. Please don't give up. Mai I am sorry about everything. I am sorry I told you to leave and I am sorry I broke my promise. Mai please don't go," Naru said as he started struggling against the straps.

* * *

**End Chapter. Thank you for reading. Please Review.**


	8. Ch7: Crossing Over, A Separate Hospital?

**Ry: Alright on to the next chapter.**

**John: There are only a few more chapters left. So please take the time to enjoy.**

**Naru: Your just a pain Ry. Why don't you stop messing around with plans and dreams and get to the stupid story already.**

**Mai: Naru that was rude!**

**Yasuhara: Oh Ry, don't worry. I will love you when no one else does.**

**Ry: Shut up Yasu baka. I don't want your love.**

**Takigawa: Yeah ry is in a bad mood thanks a lot yasu.**

**Masako: Just remember Ry doesn't own ghost hunt, or the characters. She owns none of the content in this story.**

**Ayako: Oh I bet Ry just wants to be loved by Lin and Naru. After all misery loves company. **

**Lin: ...*Silence as usual***

**Naru & Ry: Shut up Ayako. This isn't time to joke around like that, just get to the story!**

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

Mai closed her eyes listening to the voice of the spirit as he told her where to find his daughter. The warm light radiating made her feel comfortable and at ease and then the spirits were gone. All except the one that spoke with Mai now.

"They have all crossed over now but I will wait here till you return. Please tell me of my daughters progress. Please tell me if it goes well and how much she has grown," The spirit pleaded. Mai nodded softly.

Just then the straps were loosened from around her and she jumped up but Naru was already out. The pain and loss of blood must have really taken it's toll on him. Mai quickly pulled her over shirt off and pressed it tightly to Naru's bleeding wounds.

"Come on Naru. This isn't funny any more. Wake up. Please wake up," Mai pleased as she tried to find the radio. "I..I am sorry Mai. Please don't leave again. Please don't die. I love you Mai," Naru choked out but his eyes were still closed.

Mai gently opened one of Naru's eyes but he didn't respond to the flash light she turn on and moved side to side in front of his eye. Naru always had a flash light, a recorder, and his phone with him no matter where he went.

"That's it! His phone," Mai said remembering he always carried his cell phone on him. She took his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed for an ambulance.

"Please I need an ambulance. My boss is bleeding and he is not responsive. Male, 22 year old, his name is Kazuya Shibuya," Mai relayed the information the paramedics would need.

"Yes.. Yes but I have to call my coworkers. We are the Shibuya Psychic Research team. We were asked to investigate this old hospital and something happened," Mai explained quickly.

"He has a deep gash roughly about two maybe two and a half inches long running from his shoulder down just passed his collar bone. It looks to be about a quarter to half an inch deep and will need stitches," Mai said looking over Naru's wounds.

"The second runs from his rib cage to his stomach. Its at least five inches long and an half inch deep please just send help," Mai pleaded with the woman on the other end. Mai quickly hung up and dialed Lin's number using Naru's contacts list.

"Lin..Lin please Naru is bleeding badly and I can't get him up to the main entrance. I called for an ambulance already but I can't get him up the stairs alone," Mai pleaded as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Just calm down Taniyama-san. Where are you?" Lin asked. Mai explained to him how to get to the basement while he stayed on the phone with her.

There was a loud crack and the door to the basement opened. Lin stood there a moment in disbelief staring at the bloodied Mai who was tending to Naru's wounds.

"Mai!" Mai heard echoed a few times.

* * *

**Mai's Pov:**

I heard my name yelled a few times and looked up with a tear streaked face looking to the team. There was blood smeared all over my face and the tears trailed through the blood leaving streaks of white and crimson twisted together.

Lin was the first one at my side as he gently took my hands and pushed me to the side as he took over holding my shirt to slow the bleeding.

"Mai come on you look cold," John said taking his coat off and draping it over My shoulders. I was in nothing but a tank top now since I stripped my over shirt to slow Naru's bleeding.

"How is it you are even able to stand in your condition Mai? You should really sit down," Masako said softly. I shook my head quickly and returned to Naru's side.

"Lin let me hold the shirt while you and Takigawa carry him to the front entrance please. I will be just fine and we need to get him to the main entrance so the paramedics can take him," I said looking to Lin a little more demanding and harsher now then I usually was.

Lin nodded softly deciding it was the best course of action. I placed my hands over my shirt and kept pressure on Naru's stomach and ribs where the wound was.

Lin, Takigawa, Yasuhara and John all worked together to lift and carry the medical table on its wheels up the stairs so they wouldn't worsen the injuries Naru already had.

This also made it easier for me to keep enough pressure on Naru's wounds to keep him from bleeding out any more then he already was. The four of them managed to carry Naru up the stairs and Lin pushed him through the halls in a rush while the others followed behind Lin and I.

"Taniyama-san I want you to go with him to the hospital. I want you to stay by him till I get there so that you can get your wounds checked too," Lin said calmly. Lin knew there was only enough room for one person to ride in the ambulance with Naru and that I needed medical attention as well. I shook my head quickly.

"No. I have to go to a different hospital. I made a promise to be the donor for a young child who needs help. If I don't she will die. You go with him, your his guardian and you know the information the hospital will need," I explained pointing out the facts.

"Monk..erm.. Takigawa can you take me to the hospital. Masako, Yasuhara, and John can take the van back to SPR and from there go to the hospital where Naru will be," I said calmly as I looked to each of those I spoke of.

"Takigawa and Ayako will go with me in Takigawa's car to the hospital so I can help the girl. Lin rides in the ambulance with Naru. And we will all meet at a later time," I explained not bothering to waste time. The paramedics ran up with the stretcher and switched Naru onto the stretcher.

"Lin just take care ok," I said calmly.

"I will. Just be careful Taniyama-san and come back safely. If you don't and something happens to you I can't promise any one safety. He would be unhappy," Lin said as he climbed into the ambulance with Naru.

"Mai! No stop.. Mai needs a hospital!" Naru was yelling in the ambulance as they closed the doors.

I felt the twinge of pain in my heart from hearing Naru yell in such a way but I knew there was something more important to be done. Knowing I had something important to do like saving a child is the only thing that kept me going.

It was what kept me standing. Between Yasuhara, John, Ayako, Masako, Takigawa, and myself we had the equipment cleaned up and pack in the van in ten minutes.

"Alright I will see you when I recover," I called waving to everyone before I climbed into the back seat of Takigawa's car and he drove me to the hospital I requested.

Once there I asked about Akari Sohma and found that she was now eight years old and had been brought in earlier that morning because she wasn't doing so well.

"Take me to her now. I am here to be her donor. I have two perfectly good kidneys and I know that she needs bone marrow. I have a feeling that I will be a match so take me now," I demanded.

The argument in the hall between myself and the nurses had got the attention of Akari's mother. The tall black haired woman walked up as I yelled at the nurse.

"Get out of my way you stupid pig headed nurse! I am here only to save Akari Sohma-chan's life and your standing in my way!" I yelled at the slightly shorter nurse that stood in my way.

"Excuse me do I know you? You say your here for my daughter Akari. How is it you know her?" The black haired woman asked. I turned to look at the slightly taller woman. I could see she had deep emerald green colored eyes, but they were soft and filled with worry. I gave a soft nod and a polite bow.

"I am Mai Taniyama ma'am. I heard that your daughter needs a donor and I have a very good feeling that I will be a match. If these bumbling nurses would stop wasting time we could find out for sure and possibly save your daughters life," I said in a soft caring voice. The woman looked like she was ready to cry now.

"I am Reiko Sohma. I am Akari's mother. How did you know about Akari's condition?" The woman asked. I shook my head a little.

"Please Reiko-san we will have plenty of time to talk later. First let's take care of Akari-chan then we can talk about the rest," I said calmly. It didn't take long after that. The nurses found that I was a perfect match and so began the long process.

I went in for the surgery while Ayako waited in the waiting room for the doctors to come back out. Takigawa had gone to the SPR office to grab a few things for Ayako since she had demanded he get them for her.

Lin, Masako, John, Yasuhara, and even Madoka came to the hospital I had put myself in to help Akari. They had come to make sure I was ok since Naru had been told he would be discharged the next morning and he refused to see any one now.

* * *

**Four Days Later**

I woke up to the stale and sterile smell of a hospital room. It felt like deja vu all over again. Then I remembered of course it was deja vu all over again. I had been here before but several years ago.

I had nearly been killed back then but this time I was saving a life instead of mine being taken away. I had been the only match they could find for Akari and they had been trying for four years to find her a match to save her.

I found out from Reiko that the only thing that kept Akari going so long was her fathers promise to find a match for her so that she could grow up to be a wonderful young lady like her mother.

Reiko also told me she had lost her husband Seito Sohma who later changed his name to Andou Sohma in an accident. He was at the old abandoned hospital working. The hospital was still open at that time.

Reiko explained that Andou had been called in because some one had been badly injured in a car accident and he was the only doctor near by capable of handling a procedure of that magnitude.

While he was performing the life saving surgery a gas main had exploded taking out the surgery ward that Andou had been working in killing Andou, the patient, and several other doctors and surgeons that were helping him.

Reiko was happy to hear Andou had saved me so that I could save Akari. She had even offered to pay for services of SPR but I myself denied the money knowing it would be needed to take care of Akari.

I was eating lunch on the fifth day of my recovery when I got an unexpected visitor. Naru forced his way passed the Nurse who tried to stop him and walked into my room while I was talking with Ayako, Masako, John, and Takigawa. Yasuhara and Madoka had gone to get every one lunch and Lin was following Naru as always.

"Kazuya calm down. I told you she went through a simple procedure to save an eight year old girls life," Lin said as Naru burst into my room.

"Mai you idiot why did you disappear. You put me in the ambulance and that was it. You just disappeared after that. What happened?" Naru demanded as his dark eyes set on me. I shook my head a little.

"I found out that the main spirit responsible for the haunting was Andou Sohma. He was once a doctor until he was killed in the middle of a surgery trying to save a patient who was in a horrible car accident," I explained softly.

"A gas main exploded killing several people that day. All Andou Sohma wanted was to save his daughter. To find a match for his five year old little girl. It turns out little Akari is now eight. I saved her Naru," I said fighting back tears that threatened to spill over my cheeks now.

"I donated my bone marrow and part of one of my kidneys to save her. It was well worth it all too. The spirits have crossed and I intend to return to let Andou know of the success of his daughters procedure. I got to see Akari and she is doing much better now," I explained with a soft and happy smile.

Naru gave a sigh and nodded. I realized then why he seemed so angry, he thought I had been severely injured or killed on this case. I gave a kind smile and returned to eating my lunch.

"Naru I am perfectly fine. I made my choice to save the little girl just as you made yours five years ago to leave me and break the promises you made. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish my lunch before the nurse comes in to check on me," I grumbled a little.

I felt bad that I was so cold towards Naru but I knew that I needed to stand strong. I knew that I needed to remain steadfast since it didn't seem anything had changed. No, nothing had changed.

Naru was still the same cold, cynical, Narcissistic, conniving Naru and he would take back everything he said then tell me to leave again. When that time comes I would be ready and I would do just as he asks by disappearing again just as I had five years ago.

Only this time when I disappeared I would have something to run to. My agent Ritsu and my job as an actress plus all my new friends would be waiting for me.

* * *

**Naru's POV:**

I barged into Mai's hospital room without warning. I had to know that what Lin said was true. I had to know she was safe and unharmed. Seeing her sitting in a hospital bed brought back such horrible memories.

Memories of five years ago started swirling through my head. I could only remember Mai laying in a hospital bed cut up and unconscious. Her condition had warranted for her to be hospitalized for a little while.

I had come so close to loosing her then. But this time it seemed so different. Mai was so much stronger now then she was five years ago. So much stronger that she had saved herself and even me not to mention refused to go to a hospital when she needed to.

No, instead she went to a hospital to save a child from dieing too. It was so hard to believe just how much Mai had changed in five years but I was seeing it face to face.

I sighed a little hearing Mai. She reminded me of the choice I had made five years ago. Reminded me of the broken promises I had once made to her. I felt the sudden weight drop onto me like a ton of bricks and nodded softly as I turned and left Mai's hospital room.

Mai didn't need me, she was happy and strong enough without me. Something deep inside me broke and I knew she wasn't coming back. As soon as she got out of the hospital she would disappear again like before.

Later that night I returned while Mai was sleeping and slipped the necklace I had bought her for Christmas around her neck. I had a diamond added to the a so that every letter in Mai had a diamond set in it.

I also had a rose added so that it twisted around her name carefully and elegantly. I hoped that this would remind her that SPR would always be there for her. I turned and left as silently as I had come.

* * *

**Yay End Chappy. I hope You all enjoyed. So yes the story is almost over. Please Review!**


	9. Ch 8: A Plan To Get Her Back?

**Ry: Well it has been a really crappy week. Of course thanks giving was amazingly great but everything else has just sucked and gone down hill since. Well any ways this is the next chapter.**

**Mai: I can't wait to see what happens next. You are gonna get better Ry and everything will get better. Just remember Natsume-kun loves you!**

**Ry: I know I know but Natsume-kun isn't real. He is just a character I made for this.**

**Natsume: Hey I heard that! I may not be real but I live in your head Ry. Remember... You thought me up. But I love you any ways. Just keep writing and some day all will be well again my love.**

**Ry: Oh shush Natsume! We have to continue the story.**

**John: She is right. So before we start the next chapter I would like to inform all of you that Ry does not own Ghost hunt or any of the material in this story she is writing except Ritsu and Natsume who are characters she thought up. Any ways on to the story.**

* * *

_**5 Months Later – Naru's POV:**_

I threw a book across my office. As I had suspected, as soon as Mai was released from the hospital she had disappeared yet again leaving nothing but a small note behind.

"Thank you Naru! That's all she had to say! All that she left behind! What the hell is her problem!" I yelled as I slammed myself into my seat and started typing away on my computer frustratedly.

I couldn't believe she'd walked out on the team like that. I couldn't believe she'd just walk away from everything like it never happened, this realization irritated me even more. I for the first time in who knows how long didn't care about keeping a fake mask on now.

"Stupid girl just walked away. Where the hell did she go this time," I growled through gritted teeth. I looked over a few files on my computer and found something that interested me greatly.

"Mai Taniyama is to start filming again in Kyoto in the rural town of Kurama for her newest movie, Love Never Dies. As some of you may know she did some filming there during the snowy season but postponed filming until further notice to help a few friends out with a case they were on," I started reading the article after seeing Mai's name as the head line.

"The success of this supernatural case came to a close after the lovely Mai Taniyama saved a young eight year old girls life by donating bone marrow and a kidney to the girl. A selfless and loving act by an amazing young woman, saving an eight year old girl she had never met before," I read over the beginning of the article a little surprised.

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Even solving a supernatural case with ghosts made this girl famous some how. It wasn't something a normal person would expect but it happened, she was now well known for her Esp and her ghost magnetism on cases.

(For those of you unfamiliar with ESP check out this site which is typed in bold. I am sorry it is broken up like this but that is the only way fanfic would allow it to show up here_._ **http:****/**)(continue with**/www**)(continue with **.ask**)(then finish with **.com/wiki/Extrasensory_perception?qsrc=3044**)

"How is it that girl gets so much attention even being a ghost magnet and solving ghost cases like that," I groaned in frustration. I looked back to the computer and continued to read the article.

"The script for the movie was written by Mai Taniyama herself and filming is due to start in the spring when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. That will be a beautiful sight to see. The story is about a young woman who defies all odds. As an orphan she grew up alone." I started reading the rest of the article.

"How ever her freshman year in high school she finds herself working for a cold narcissistic boss who is only a year older then she is, and she is still going to school too. She soon realizes she loves her boss but her feelings could never be returned by a man who only loves himself," I cringed reading this. I felt a little hurt knowing that Mai thought I could only love myself.

"After a broken promise she leaves her job and friends behind and disappears. Only to later find that she has great talent as a writer and actress. But when several years pass by and she runs into her old boss again she finds that love never truly dies. Will she still love him? Will he finally return her feelings?" I clenched my fist reading this.

Why was I so stupid then, so stupid to break the only promise that meant anything to Mai. It was no wonder why she had disappeared again after this last case. She must truely have hated me after I hurt her so badly. To hurt that much because of me made sense now.

"What will happen with our lovely heroin and the boss who broke his promises to a beautiful young girl, breaking her heart and causing her to leave for good," I groaned feeling more agitated now then I was before reading the article.

"We should all hope to see how great Miss Taniyama-san's work shall be and to see how the movie will end. I wish her well on her newest quest and look forward to the movie," I read the page aloud twice trying to process what it said. I stood up without even thinking, grabbed a few things from my desk and walked out of my office.

"Lin pack up we are going to Kyoto!" I called to Lin. Yasuhara jumped up a bit.

"A new case? Shall I call the rest of the team" Yasuhara asked.

"Call the team together. We are going to Kyoto to get Mai back," I said. I turned walking out of the office leaving a note on the door that we would be closed for a few days. I climbed into the car and waited impatiently. Yasuhara ran down and tossed me directions to Kyoto.

"I gave everyone directions to our destination. Lin is coming down now. Lets go boss. We will get our girl back no matter what!" Yasuhara yelled happily. Lin got in the car sitting in the front seat next to me and so the journey to get Mai back began.

* * *

When we arrived in the small quiet village of Kurama I looked around. I knew this was where I'd find Mai. But why a place with so little. The only thing I really seen that would make it such a good location was a temple, a shrine, and an onsen (Japanese natural hot spring).

I shook my head a little realizing that is exactly why Mai picked the location. It was so like Mai to pick a place that would remind her of everything since she was filming a movie about her life. It was also harder for her to get lost here. I shook my head a little as I sighed.

"Right then we should head to Kifune Shrine or Kuramadera Temple since those are the two primary filming sites for the movie," Yasuhara said with a nod pulling a paper from his bag. He had clearly did some research about the filming of Mai's new movie.

"Alright then. Ayako and Takigawa will go too Kifune Shrine to see if she is there. Masako and John I want you to go to Kuramadera Temple to see if she is there. Yasuhara go with Lin down to Kawadoko, she might be some where near there either eating or walking along the river," I said as I looked over the paper that Yasuhara had with all the places Mai could be written down on it.

"Mean while I will go check to see if she has check in with a lodging plan. She could be staying in a guest room here at the onsen since they do have rooms available for guests to stay over night," I said calmly. It was easy enough to navigate the surrounding area with the maps and everything else Yasuhara had printed up.

Every one split off in their own groups and headed for each destination. Several minutes later I was heading for the onsen after looking over the information Yasuhara had given me hoping Mai had checked in to a guest room. I got a call on my cell and answered it.

"What is it, is she there?" I asked as I stopped walking, waiting for an answer.

"No boss. She ain't here. She ain't at the temple either," Yasuhara answered. That left the guest rooms and the shrine.

"Right. Have Ayako and Takigawa meet with you then go meet up with Masako and John. If she is there call me right as away," I demanded. I felt an aching pain as I hung up.

I couldn't stand the thought of not knowing where Mai was or if she was ok or not. I wanted nothing more then to see her again, to know she was ok even if she did hate me for the rest of my life.

* * *

_**Mai's POV:**_

I skipped down the hall happily as I ran down to the main hall. I had gotten the message that my co-worker, fellow actor, best friend, and co-lead role for my movie Natsume Ishida had arrived.

"Natsume-kun your here!" I squealed happily jumping into Natsume's arms. Natsume caught me with a soft smile and spun me around just as happy to see me again as I was him.

While I was being spun around and hugging tightly to Natsume who was just as happy to see me and happily hugged me cracking my back and spinning me around, Naru walked in.

"I am happy to see you too love. How have you been? Good I would assume since you wrote a script for your own movie and are filming now. I can't believe you picked me to play the lead role second to you love. I would never have thought you would choose me to be your co-lead role," Natsume said spinning me in a circle again.

Natsume placed a soft kiss on my cheek as he set me down on my feet again and turned around to walk with me. I was so happy to see my best friend again that I hadn't seen Naru standing there frozen in place like a statue with a hurt look on his face.

* * *

_**Naru's POV:**_

I saw Mai launch herself into the arms of a strange silver haired young man. He was taller then Mai by a few inches and looked like he was toned, as though he worked out regularly.

His deep piercing Emerald colored eyes stuck out against his silver hair and pale colored skin. He was the perfect guy, beautiful, tall, he had looks and style. Who was this guy and why did Mai just throw herself at him like that. She never even did that with me.

'Love. Who is he calling love and just what is he doing spinning her like that. Why did he kiss Mai like that? I love Mai and she still loves me. How could she do this,' I thought angrily.

Every inch of my body burned with jealousy as I watched Mai walking away with this young man who kissed Mai. I heard footsteps behind me and turned just as the others all ran up.

"Mai!" They all called happily. It was clear they had all seen the exchange I had but it just didn't bother them like it did me.

* * *

_**Mai's POV:**_

I heard my name echo several times and froze.

"Mai.. Love do you know those people?" Natsume asked me. I nodded faintly.

"I do," I said shakily as I turned around to see the very people I had not wanted to see, the very people I had been avoiding.

"Mai thank goodness your alright!" Ayako yelled. She nearly tackled me to the ground hugging me tightly. I gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah I am ok," I said softly. After Ayako let go of me I was hugged by Masako, John, Yasuhara, and Takigawa.

"Oh Mai when we heard we just had to come see you. It's so great that your working on your own movie. Your the script writer and the lead actress. It's amazing that your doing so well after that last case," Yasuhara and Ayako chimed together.

I nodded with a faint smile. I was wearing a pair of snug but not massively tight dark blue jeans and a beautiful black woman's blouse that was adorned with different colored blue rhinestones and the sleeves flowed out a little wider from the elbow down.

"Hello again Ishida-san," Masako said with a polite bow to Natsume who stood next to me now.

"Please call me Natsume or if your not comfortable with that Natsume-san is fine," Natsume said with a friendly smile.

"Well it's nice to see you again Natsume-san," Masako said with a nod.

"You know him?" Naru accused. Masako and Mai looked at Naru a little confused while John, Ayako, Takigawa, and Lin looked at him a little angrily for being so rude.

"Of course she knows Natsume-kun. He was at the last film site with me when Masako came asking me to help out with the case at that hospital a few months ago," I said glaring at Naru.

"Yeah he was helping Mai out with that movie too. He was there that day and he is a pretty good coach for Mai. And he makes a great best friend for her too," Masako said with a smile.

I nodded a little as I wrapped my arm through Natsume's grinning happily. Yasuhara returned the grin. The others all smiled seeing that I was feeling happy and doing just fine after the last case we had been on together.

The only one who wasn't happy though was Naru. I smiled as Natsume picked me up spinning me again.I couldn't believe my best friend had actually come. I had thought he was busy filming a movie of his own but he must have taken time out to help me.

"You didn't tell me that your other friends were coming love. I would have brought Ritsu along," Natsume said with a smile. I sighed but started laughing a little as he hugged me tight then set me down again.

"I have to say you picked the perfect Naru for the movie Mai," Ayako said with a smile. Ayako looped her arm around Takigawa's waist lovingly. Mai nodded.

"Who better then my best friend Natsume-kun here. Oh that's right I have to introduce every one. Natsume-kun that is Ayako and Takigawa. They are kinda like my mom and dad but closer to my age," I said with a soft smile. Ayako quickly hugged Natsume and Takigawa simply shook his hand.

"That there is Masako as you know and her fiance or is it husband now? John. They are kinda like my brother and sister in a way," I said waving to Masako and John. Masako and John shook Natsume's hand both faintly smiling.

"We postponed the wedding. We were hoping to get in touch with you again. We would like you there Mai," Masako said hugging me.

"By the way I got everything set up for you. So don't worry about a thing. Oh and be careful it looks like Naru is jealous. Probably doesn't realize that Natsume-san is gay," Masako whisper in my ear so only I could hear her. I nodded softly as Masako stepped away.

"I would love to be there Masako, John. Just tell me when and where," I said with a nod before I continued.

"That is Yasuhara. He is a joker so be careful not to be caught by one of his jokes. He is a good guy though. He is like my big brother I guess you could say. And the tall scary one is Lin. He is scary but don't let him fool you. He is a good guy too. He is the best big brother I know," I said with a bright smile to Lin.

I knew Lin and Natsume would get along well. Even though Natsume had a Japanese name he too was Chinese. I turned with a bright smile to Natsume.

"Those are all my friends. Well I have to say they are all more like family to me though," I said happily. Of course Naru didn't take well to this because he cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I am Kazuya Shibuya. I am in charge of SPR which is the Shibuya Psychic Research team. I know nothing of you though. Are you some low life who prays upon hurt young women or something?" Naru said sounding a little ruder then he normally was.

"Naru! That is uncalled for. Apologize to Natsume-kun or I will have you thrown out," I yelped, glaring at Naru a bit. Naru sighed but nodded faintly.

"I apologize. I don't mean to be rude. But I will be keeping an eye on you. As Mai said SPR is like a family to her," Naru said in his cold usual tone now. Natsume laughed a little.

"I get it. Your Naru. You are the one I am playing in the movie. What's wrong are you jealous? There is absolutely.." Natsume started but I interrupted him.

"Absolutely every reason to be jealous of you Natsume-kun," I said with a soft smile before I turned and pulled Natsume down the hall with me.

"I get the feeling you want him to be jealous. Mai he does realize I am well.. Well gay right?" Natsume asked. I shook my head a little and looked to Natsume.

"Nope. And that is fine with me. He is the one who told me five years ago to just leave and not come back. I did just that. Let him learn from his mistakes and squirm in his own discomfort a little while," I said softly. Natsume nodded understanding full well how I felt about Naru and therefore would not argue the case any more.

"Ok love. I understand. I will do what I can to help you. Good thing we are both in the acting business and darn good at what we do," Natsume said with a playful grin. This grin told me he was on board and was already planning something out in his head.

* * *

**End Chapter. I think this story might end up being a little longer then I thought because I had an idea come to me while I was sleeping. It came to me in a dream and I thought it was a good idea so I am going to use it. I hope you will enjoy. **

**Any ways Please REVIEW!**


	10. Ch 9: The Final Scene, Kiss Kiss Kiss!

**Mai: Hey every one isn't this great. Ry is here with us and is updating her story. **

**Masako: Yes that is very true. Poor Ry has had a horrible week.**

**John: Truly wonderful though. Oh you should have seen her. She made a fantastic thanks giving dinner. **

**Ayako: As Masako was saying it was bad for Ry. First she had to deal with thanks giving and lets face it any girl who can cook an entire thanks giving dinner with a ten pound spiral cut ham, a sixteen pound turkey, stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes, 3 different pies, and several different kinds of vegetables all from scratch. Well that is one amazing girl. But to do it all without any sleep at all, that is a wonderful girl that deserves so much after taking care of her family.**

**Mai: Yeah she was fantastic! She got did it all on her own too!**

**Takigawa: And to add to that she had been truly amazing this week to. After all that she had hoped for her boyfriend to show up for thanks giving and he never did. He just left her but she handled it like a pro and kept going like it was nothing. **

**Naru: And now she is updating this story even though her idiot boyfriend dumped her. He dumped her for no good reason the lousy no good scum bag pot head jerk. She has done so much for her family and is an amazing girl. She can cook, clean and make even me want to bet on her but that idiot dumped her. Way to go Ry. You are amazing doing all this after that jerk.**

**Lin: Yes Ry. You are a wonderful girl and just remember there is no reason ever being upset over a piece of trash like that. You have us and all your fans here so just keep smiling and keep moving forward. You will find an amazing guy who deserves you one day and you will be treated like the queen you should be treated like for all your hard work.**

**Ry: Alright alright that is enough you guys. We have a story to continue and I am sure my fans don't want to hear about my useless personal life. So come on chop chop. Let's get going. Besides I am just fine. I am not gonna get myself down over nothing. Like you said I have my story and so much more. It will be fine. So On to the story.**

**Yasuhara: Alright every one you heard the Boss. Oh Ry does not own ghost hunt or any of the characters or content in this story. She is just writing the story for fun. So RY DISCLAIMS ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY!  
**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The next morning Mai and Natsume set to their plans and their filming. It started with breakfast. Natsume sat with Mai at a table and the two were talking happily as they ate breakfast as Naru and the others approached.

"Alright so the filming begins today and we have lots of work to do. So try to be polite to the film crew and not take anything to heart if they get demanding or snippy at all. They can sometimes be hard to work with," Mai said politely.

With that the day began and the filming started. Mai and Natsume began the day with the scripts. It was a fun day for them as they started on the scene at the temple.

They were there to investigate what was described to them as poltergeist activity and had set up the equipment getting ready for the investigation.

"Mai tea," Natsume demanded sounding exactly like Naru. Mai started giggling unable to keep a strait face.

"Cut! Run it again. Taniyama dear try not to laugh this time," The director called. Mai nodded faintly.

"Sorry about that Hatake-san. It was just kind of funny. He sounded exactly like the person he is supposed to be playing. Exactly like him," Mai said laughing a little. She looked over to where her friends sat watching and they all nodded agreeing with her.

"I do not sound like that!" Naru barked out.

"Please please call me Seiji. We are friends here after all. No need for the honorifics Mai," the director said. Mai nodded softly and turned back to Natsume to run the scene again. After a few hours of filming Seiji the director gave every one a lunch break.

"Be back here in two hours. I wanna run the magical scene where this Naru guy and Mai are locked away in the room and trapped by the spirits. Mai are you gonna be able to do the scene?" Seiji asked. Mai nodded quickly with a smile.

"Not a problem. As long as Natsume-kun is at my side I can do the scene in one take," Mai said with a confident nod.

"Right then. Go get some lunch and rest a little. We still have a long day," the director, Seiji said excusing everyone. Mai ran up to Natsume and hugged him tightly.

"That was great Natsume-kun. I didn't think you would be such a good Naru but I am glad I picked you for the part," Mai said happily looping her arm through Natsume's and walking with him.

"Mai Tea!" Naru demanded in his usual tone but there was a look of frustration written in his eyes.

"Excuse me Shibuya-san but need I remind you I don't work for you any more. This is my movie set, which means this is my job so get your own tea," Mai said looking to Naru as though daring him to challenge her. How ever Naru just looked down.

"I'm sorry. I forgot," Naru said. Mai nodded softly.

"Give me a sec to get changed then I will bring you tea Naru. But learn to say please from now on. Oh and keep in mind I can't always make you tea when you want it since it's clear your not leaving," Mai said.

Mai gave a slight nod and a soft smile before she trotted off with Natsume in tow. Mai had changed quickly while Natsume got everyone lunch and as Natsume returned Mai was making tea.

"You really do love him don't you?" Natsume asked. Natsume set the tray with all the lunches down on the counter and then hopped up sitting on the counter next to Mai separate from the counter the food sat on. Mai nodded softly.

"Of course. I always have," She said softly. She added a little cinnamon and honey to the tea before she turned with a tray balanced on her hand and set the cups on the tray.

"I can see you truly care for him so why did you leave again? He went through all that trouble and you saved him so he wouldn't die. He even went through the trouble of going to visit you in the hospital to make sure you were alright. And now look, he came all the way here for you," Natsume said grinning a little as he nudged Mai. Mai laughed a little.

"That may be true Natsume-kun but first I am going to teach him a lesson. This whole I don't care, I don't feel any thing facade he puts on needs to change. I can't be with a man who only loves himself. A man who is a narcissistic, egotistical, rude jerk that only cares about keeping some fake mask up and not allowing any one else in," Mai said as she balanced the tray with the tea and picked up the tray with the lunch.

"I am hoping he will realize that pretending he doesn't feel anything is getting him no where and he will change that. If he can step up and show me something by the time all our filming is done then yes Natsume I will give him a chance again,"Mai said with a soft smile.

"How ever I can't say that things will be better. He broke a very important promises. He didn't have to walk away from me that night. But he did. He made his choice and I can only hope that all that will some day change,"Mai pointed out calmly.

"Any ways enough of that lets get back before the team gets suspicious and causes trouble," Mai said with a smile. She balanced both trays and made her way back to where the SPR team was. She sat the tray of lunches on the table then walked over handing Naru a cup of tea.

"Here ya go Naru," She said. Mai turned away handing Lin a cup also.

"Thank you Mai," Naru said as he sipped at the tea. Mai froze and turned looking at Naru in disbelief but shook her head and returned to what she was doing.

"Mai always makes the best tea. Any guy to have her in his life is one lucky man," John said with a faint smile to Mai. Mai knew instantly that Masako had already told the others about Natsume just by that one smile.

"Speaking of which Natsume-san. Are you planning to kidnap our little Mai away from us for good?" Takigawa asked grinning mischievously.

"Monk!" Mai yelped blushing as Ayako hit Takigawa's arm lightly.

"Well no actually. I do intend to keep her for myself but I wont keep her away from any of you. Your family to her and I think that is special. I want her to keep that bond with you all," Natsume said with a confident nod. Mai was handing Masako a cup of tea as this was said.

"Over my dead body you will. Mai is not some piece of meat or some material object to lay claim to," Naru said in a colder then usual tone. Mai turned looking to Naru a little disgruntled.

"Naru! Please excuse us," Mai said with an apologetic bow as she grabbed Naru's arm and pulled him away with her. She had pulled Naru to the river with her leaving the team to talk with Natsume and get to know him better.

"Just what is your problem Naru. He was only saying that he is not going to keep me from seeing my friends. You totally went ballistic and crossed the lines being rude to Natsume-kun like that," Mai started scolding Naru.

"He is my best friend and he is helping me out right now. Don't mess that up for me. I don't even want to have to try to recast if Natsume-kun were to leave. Besides Naru, you made your choice. I wont be the one to be trampled on by believing something I know wont happen," Mai explained looking to Naru a little upset.

"Now please Naru keep quiet and don't insult any one else. Please. This movie, this whole thing is important to me. My career as an actress and writer is very important to me and I don't want that ruined. So please calm down," Mai said in a cold, strong, and confident tone now.

* * *

**Naru's POV:**

Mai turned to go back to the team but I grabbed her wrist gently and turned her to face me.

"Please Mai I don't trust him. I got a bad feeling about him and I really don't want to see you get hurt Mai," I said looking down a little but my voice was soft and sincere for once. Mai sighed dramatically and looked to me.

"He is my best friend Naru, and of course you don't trust him. He is taking all my attention away from you. It's a little thing called jealousy," Mai said shaking her head lightly. Mai seemed to have found it kind of cute that I was actually getting this jealous over Natsume spending so much time with her.

"Mai please listen to me. I really am sorry about everything. I know sorry doesn't make it right again but please Mai I don't want you to get hurt. I hurt you enough, I don't want you being hurt by some other guy after what I did. Mai you have to listen to me please," I pleaded with Mai.

I could feel the pain that was ripping through my heart with every thought of Mai being with this Natsume guy she insisted was her best friend. I found myself wondering if this was how she felt when I had broken my promise to her a little more then five years ago.

I wondered if this was how she felt every day after everything I had put her through and then just pretended I didn't care. Mai sighed shaking her head again.

"Naru he wont hurt me. Natsume-kun could never hurt me. I know him better then you do. I know every secret he has. So please stop. There is no reason to get so jealous. Really if you knew everything you would feel stupid for being jealous. Just stop this nonsense and give him a chance to prove himself please Naru," Mai asked softly.

Before Mai could turn away to leave I suddenly grabbed her and pulled her in close to me. I had to try to get her to listen just this once.

"Mai please don't make me beg. I really don't want you to get hurt Mai, I love you," I said softly. 'Come on idiot. Just kiss her already. If you don't she will leave and she will be gone, out of your life for good,' I thought to myself staring into Mai's warm eyes.

For some reason I just couldn't bring myself to do it though. I wanted to kiss her but I wanted it to be on her terms, not because I was trying to keep her from another guy. Mai blushed deeply as she stumbled back away from me before things could go any further.

"I know Naru. But right now I have a movie to film. We can talk about this after but I can't promise anything. Natsume-kun is my best friend and I love him. I know you can't understand that but you will later once everything is out in the open," Mai said with a nod.

I sighed watching as Mai run off again yet again as she ran back to the the rest of the SPR team. I couldn't help but find myself trying to think of what she meant by I would understand later once everything is out in the open.

What could she have meant by that, I had no idea. I slowly walked back to the rest of the group. I was in no hurry to see Mai with that guy again so I went to Kifune shrine for a while. I found it easier to think when I was alone and the shrine was empty of inhabitants except for an elder monk.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later – Mai's POV:**

I was ecstatic. Every fiber in my body was tingling with excitement because we were finishing filming. We only had a few more scenes left to film and then all the filming was complete.

Then it was only a matter of till the movie would be released into theaters. I ran down the hall and jumped onto Natsume's back laughing a bit as he carried me to lunch with him.

"Can you believe it. Two more scenes and we are done," I said sounding as excited as I felt. Natsume laughed a little and readjusted me a bit with his arms under my legs as he carried me piggy back down the hall.

"Are you sure you can do this? The last scene we are filming will be the ending. That means the kiss scene is going to be your last scene Mai. Can you really make yourself do that?" Natsume asked sounding worried about me.

"Of course Natsume-kun. I can do the scene no problem. It's not like the kiss will mean anything. It will be like kissing my brother. Besides you have Ritsu-kun remember. And speaking of which tell me, what's happening between you two. And no hiding it because I will know if you lie Natsume-kun," Mai said grinning as she leaned forward kissing Natsume's cheek. Natsume sighed softly then nodded.

"Alright then since I can't hide it. Yes we are planning to get married but shh it's a secret still," Natsume said laughing a little. I squirmed a little as I hugged Natsume tighter.

"That's great! I knew you two were meant for each other. I have to know the date. I want to be there," I said as Natsume set me down and we sat down for lunch. Natsume gave a soft smile and nodded as he ordered our lunch. I was enjoying lunch with Natsume as we went over a few details for the final scenes when Natsume snickered a little.

"It looks like that sweet little cupcake of yours still doesn't trust me. He has been following me the past week and wont let you out of his sights when your with me," Natsume said with a soft smile as he nodded to the corner where Naru was sitting. I just shook my head a little and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Natsume-kun. After the filming is all done he will come to understand and everything will be better. He will see your not a bad guy," I said reassuringly. We finished our lunch and with that set off to finish filming.

* * *

**Two days Later**

Natsume and I stood at the shrine both silent at first.

"Naru why? Why do I have to leave again? I love you Naru. I want to stay by your side I don't care what it might mean. Even if I have to go on every case with you or stay at the office while you and the others investigate but please Naru don't make me leave like you did five years ago," I pleaded. Natsume scooped me up into a tight hug burying his face in my hair.

"I am so sorry Mai. I love you too but I just don't want you hurt again. I can't loose you Mai," Natsume said breathlessly as he hugged me. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as they started falling down my face and the snow fell around us.

It was a beautiful sight as the thick sheet of snow fell lightly, almost lovingly around us. The tears continued to fall as I pulled back away from Natsume.

"Please Naru don't make me leave. I will do office work. I don't have to go on the cases. You don't have to be afraid of losing me if I stay at the office instead of going to investigate. Please Naru. Let me stay," I pleaded in a breathless near whisper. Natsume pulled me close.

"Mai," He whisper staring into my eyes lovingly. Natsume brushed his thumbs gently over my cheeks wiping away the tears.

"Mai I love you. Promise me you won't go getting hurt. Promise me that you will be careful and if I feel it's to dangerous you will stay behind," Natsume asked as his face got closer to my own.

"I promise Naru. I promise on my life that I will," I whisper closing my eyes. Natsume lead forward pressing a gentle loving kiss to my lips. After a few moments we broke the kiss and Natsume pulled me into a tight embrace burying his face in my hair again as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Mai. I am sorry I broke my promise to marry you. I love you and I want to marry you. I don't ever want to let you go again," Natsume whispered.

I nodded softly as I tightening my hold on him, my arms wrapped around his waist and my hands resting on his shoulder blades.

"I know Naru. I love you too," I said. We were there for a few moments longer like this when I heard the loud crack behind me. "Naru don't do that your going to break something," Ayako scolded.

"And Cut! That's a wrap. Mai I have to say this will be one interesting movie," The director said. I jumped up and down excited.

"Yeah! It's done Natsume-kun. It's done," I said happily. Natsume nodded smiling brightly.

"That it is kiddo. That it is," Natsume teased. I spun around happily in a circle a few times as the snow continued to fall around us.

"Even after all the accidents and weird occurrences we still finished filming," I said with a happy smile as Ayako and Takigawa walked up to congratulate me.

"You know Mai all those experiences we were having while filming. Aren't those the exact same things you deal with on those cases you took with the SPR team?" Natsume pointed out with a grin. I got a bad feeling from this grin and knew Natsume was up to no good.

"You mean that wasn't the filming crew causing all that?" Lin spoke up. I shook my head a little. "Not uh. My scenes were written different. All that that was happening was on it's own," I said looking to Lin.

"Then it's a case!" Natsume nearly yelled sounding excited. Naru looked at Natsume angrily.

"Who gave you permission to say my team has a case? Only myself or Lin has that power. Only Lin and I can do that," Naru growled out between clenched teeth. It was clear he was not happy about the last scene with Natsume kissing me.

"Please Naru. Please please please," I pleaded turning to Naru nearly begging.

"Please just one more case. That is all I ask, is that I can help with one more case and Natsume-kun can stay with me the whole time. I wont be alone at all this time. Please," I pleaded with Naru as I took his hand in mine. I held his hand tightly in my own against my chest.

"Please Naru baby," I asked looking to Naru with puppy eyes not thinking about what I was saying.

"Don't ever call me that again and yes we can do this one last case," Naru growled looking away. I squealed happily and hugged Naru.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said as I hugged Naru. Natsume quickly pushed me into Naru. I had nearly fell but Naru caught me gently and I looked up with a faint blush and light smile. Naru was looking at me differently then he normally did.

"Thank you Naru," I whispered softly looking at Naru. Before I realized what was happening I leaned forward standing on my tip toes and kissed Naru deeply.

"Wohoo! Way to go Mai. It's about time!" Natsume cheered. I stumbled back away from Naru at the shout and looked down blushing deeply.

"I... I'm sorry Naru," I murmured embarrassed. With that I was swept away by Natsume, Ayako, and Takigawa while Naru, Lin and Yasuhara started getting everything ready.

Ayako and John mean while spoke with the people in and around the temple and shrine to get a better picture of what was happening around the temple.

* * *

**End Chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	11. Ch 10: A Better Understanding

**Mai: You will never believe this but Ry has totally changed her hair color!**

**Masako: Maybe this could be good for her. Nothing like a new start right?**

**Ayako: I liked her hair how it was before though. It was pretty.**

**John: What did she do to her hair? It can't be to different then what it was. **

**Takigawa: Just wait till you see yourself. It looks great and she did it herself too! I couldn't believe how good two different colors could look on one woman.**

**Ayako: Excuse me! And just what is that supposed to mean!**

**Naru: *Clears throat* Ahem.. Ok you two enough fighting. Ry will be here any minute and I want her day to go well so behave yourself. She doesn't need any more trouble then she had lately got it.**

**Takigawa & Ayako: Yes Naru. **

**Ry: Hey I heard that dummy. Just because I have been having a rough time doesn't mean anything. I aint gonna let a bad few weeks get me down Naru. If I can brake my ankle and still walk a block to drama practice and go through a four hour practice and even drop to the floor like I was supposed to without a single sign of pain. A badly swollen ankle and broken bone and still smile and play my part. Yeah I can do this. I don't mind really so shut up and leave my personal life alone and get back to work ya dummy.**

**John: Well at least she is feeling ok. As long as she is not depressed I think we will be alright. So now onto the story for Ry's sake. I know she is excited to hear from all of you to know if you like her story or not. So story time.**

**Masako: One last thing. Ry does not own Ghost Hunt or any of the material in this story. This is just a fan based story for fun and for entertainment nothing more. She makes nothing off it except maybe a smile now and then when she feels she did a good job or some one tells her they like her work. So no profit is made off of this story. Ok so now I introduce the next chapter to Broken Promises.**

**Masako: Presenting Broken Promises Chapter Ten A Better Understanding.  
**

* * *

**Naru's POV:**

I was watching the final scene being filmed by Mai and the crew. I was a little surprised though to see Mai crying. These were natural tears and not fake induced tears for the camera.

These tears were years of pain and tears that had been piled up under Mai's new character. Her mask had been so well etched into her that I had not seen the pain she had been through the past five years until just now.

It was a hard pill to swallow knowing I had caused all this pain that I was seeing in Mai now. She was not acting. Not now, not for this scene. This was real to her.

How ever I forgot all about the pain that I was seeing in Mai now when I saw her kiss overwhelming anger coursed through me as my blood boiled.

He had his hands all over Mai and even went as far as to kiss her. This made me so angry that I had hit the table as I stood up. I was scolded by Ayako but I wasn't paying attention now.

I was far to angry seeing the woman I loved and cared about kissing some other guy who was just toying with her emotions.

It was a feeling I didn't enjoy and I knew that the years of training, all the fake masks and attitudes in the world could not cover up my slip this time.

Natsume could pretend all he wanted but I knew better. I had heard him talking on the phone late one night when I was taking a walk. He didn't truly love Mai because he had another lover.

I just couldn't bring myself to tell Mai this because this man seemed to make Mai so happy. The director called cut and every one seemed excited and happy now.

Mai was overly excited that the movie filming was finished now and was jumping up and down which made me feel at least a little happy for her. Every one began talking about strange accidents and occurrences during the filming process and it caught my attention again.

"You mean that wasn't the filming crew causing all that?" Lin spoke up. When Mai shook her head a little I grew suspicious.

"Not uh. My scenes were written different. All that was happening on it's own," Mai said. I was listening to the conversation while looking down to the ground thinking about what had been happening while Mai was filming.

All signs of poltergeist activity for sure. There had been things moved around. There had also been knocking and banging that I had assumed at the time was the film crew but knowing it wasn't made me wonder.

At one point during the filming of a scene with Mai and Natsume things had been thrown across the room at the two of them. This whole time I had believed it to be the film crew.

How ever Mai insisted her scenes were written differently. I made a mental note to ask Mai for a copy of the script to look over. At least by looking at her written script I would be able to distinguish what was the film crews doing and what was not added that seemed to happen on it's own.

"Then it's a case!" Natsume nearly yelled sounding excited. This only angered me even more. I had already watched him kiss the only woman I ever loved and now he was trying to take over my job.

I looked to Natsume angrily as I felt my blood boil again. I was not happy at all with him kissing Mai. Mai was pleading and begging that I take the case after I snapped.

I snapped at Natsume demanding to know who had given him permission to lead my team. Only Lin and I were ever to lead my team unless we were ill and I had some one else take over for the day.

Then Mai suddenly grabbed my hand holding it tightly in hers and pressing it to her chest distracting me as she pleaded with me to take the case.

The warmth radiating from Mai as she held my hand close to her had me frozen for a moment trying to remember what was going on.

I was lost in my own head being this close to Mai as the memories of her pleading with me to wake up came back to me.

I had always though that it was just a dream that I was having. A hallucination from the amount of blood I had lost that day. But now that I thought about it I had felt this same warmth over me that day had been the one to stop the bleeding until the ambulance could transport me.

I felt my heart stop as I remembered her voice the soft worried tone pleading with me. Then suddenly my heart sped up as I realize how close I was to her. Mai was holding my hand and held me close to her.

I could feel Mai's heart beat, it was running the same pace as my own. Her heart beat stammered, thumping like a drum and I could feel it against my hand as she pleaded with me.

"Please Naru baby," I heard and just then was yanked away from my thoughts quickly. I loved the woman with all my heart but I was not going to have her calling me Naru baby.

"Don't ever call me that again and yes we can do this one last case," I growled looking away. I was embarrassed that she had even thought to call me such a thing as Naru baby.

Mai squealed in my ear clearly happy that I had said yes to the case. Mai hugged me and I froze again. A warm feeling ran through me as she hugged me and I felt happy for once in a very long time. It felt amazing to be happy again.

I noticed Natsume sneak up behind Mai and he quickly pushed her into me. Before Mai could fall I gently caught her. Mai looked up to me with a light smile and a faint blush which for some reason I found cute.

I looked down at Mai feeling a faint warmth run through me, a loving feeling that I hadn't expected to feel here or now.

Before I knew it Mai was thanking me in a soft hushed whisper of a voice and leaned forward on her toes and kissing me deeply.

Every inch of my body burned as every fiber of my being called out longing for Mai's love again. I wanted nothing more then to have her love me, to see her happy again.

I wanted to pull her to me tighter, to deepen the kiss and make this moment last longer. It was a feeling that was new to me now. A feeling I had never knew before.

"Wohoo! Way to go Mai. It's about time!" I heard Natsume cheer and couldn't believe how he was acting now. Wasn't this the man who was supposed to love Mai. Mai stumbled back away from me at the shout and looked down blushing deeply.

"I... I'm sorry Naru," She murmured sounding embarrassed. I was a little surprised but nodded faintly. I wanted nothing more then to grab Mai and pull her into my arms again.

I had missed her so much and she was within arms reach now. How ever with that Mai was swept away by Natsume, Ayako, and Takigawa leaving Lin, Yasuhara, and I behind to get started.

Mean while Masako and John left to speak with the people in and around the temple and shrine to get a better picture of what was happening around the temple.

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

After the interviews and research SPR had a case file. There had been a lot of reports all similar to what was happening during Mai's movie filming.

Things from items being moved, to knocking and banging that couldn't be explained, all the way to having things thrown at people, and shadow like apparitions appearing.

Naru and Lin had sat on the computer half the day doing research on the area. Lin had found out that a young woman's body was found near the temple and it was pronounced that she had died of an accident.

In the coroners report it had said she slipped and fell hitting her head on a rather large stone. Naru nodded finally and they planned the investigation thoroughly.

"I wish I had been able to join in on a case before the filming. It would have been good practice for the movie," Natsume said watching Naru and Lin at work.

"Don't worry about it Natsume-kun. You did great," Mai said with a smile. Naru was looking at the screen reading over a few things then he turned in his seat.

"Mai if it is not to much trouble could you get me a cup of tea?" Naru said in a slightly demanding but much sweeter then usual tone.

It was clear to Mai he was trying to ask nicely and just wasn't sure how because he was so used to his own ways of demanding things and hiding behind a mask.

"Yeah not a problem Naru," Mai said with a smile.

"Ayako would you go with Mai for safety precautions?" Naru asked as he returned to the computer screen. Ayako stood up and walked with Mai to the kitchen.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Mai. What if you have another accident like on the last case?" Ayako asked sounding a little worried. Mai shook her head lightly.

"I won't. I will have an escort at all times. Besides I am not the same little teenage girl I once was Ayako. I can handle myself much better now," Mai said as she put the tea kettle on the stove and let the water boil.

"Besides Natsume-kun will be with me the whole time. Not to mention if I know Naru, which I do he will most likely make Lin tag along with Natsume-kun and I. That is of course if he doesn't himself because he doesn't trust Natsume-kun," Mai said with a soft laugh as the tea kettle started whistling. Ayako joined in with a light laugh.

"Yeah that is true and after that last case I honestly don't think any of the boys will let you out of their sight. Hōshō won't let you go alone, after all I am his wife and if he knows what's best for him he had better not let you go any where alone;" Ayako said laughing a little.

Mai giggled a bit remembering just how over protective Ayako could be now. Mai finished making the tea and they started walking back.

"So Natsume huh. Isn't he a famous actor like you? Why did you pick him when you still love Naru?" Ayako asked. Mai started laughing a little. Mai had thought every one knew about Natsume and her other then Naru but it appeared Ayako had not caught on.

"No no. Ayako that is not it at all. I thought you would have been the second to catch on after Lin and before Yasuhara. Of course Masako knew from the beginning since she knew about Natsume-kun on the last case we were on," Mai said looking to Ayako with a faint smile.

"Masako had come to talk to me on the set of one of my movies and seen Natsume-kun and I together then," Mai said with a light laugh as she was happy to explain.

"Of course Masako being Masako brought it up. She had apologized for Naru's actions, said she understood why I left, and told me Lin had explained I wouldn't be coming back.

"Masako said you guys had managed to put it all together even with the little information Lin had given you. She said she was glad to see I was doing well and it looked like I was pretty happy," Mai explained as they walked along the path to the base. Mai nodded faintly.

"I was honest with her and told her I was still broken and hurt but I was taking it one day at a time and that Natsume-kun was a lot of help. He was always finding ways to cheer me up like ice cream night and movie marathon day. So he was a lot of help," Mai said as she remembered everything Natsume had done for her.

"That of course is when Masako brought it up. 'I can see. It is just to bad he is into guys or he would be a wonderful bandage to your injuries.' It was a pain hearing that." Mai said mimicking Masako before she groaned. Ayako snickered a little at the impersonation but then smiled understanding what had happened.

"I get it. So Natsume is just trying to prove a point to Naru that if he keeps pushing you away like he does that Naru will lose you to another guy. I get it now," Ayako said laughing a little.

"I had figured you would get it sooner. I knew Masako and John were first, they already knew about Natsume-kun from my last film shoot. They knew he was just a good friend of mine who was always helping me out. They also knew he was gay already from when they had spoken to him in person in the past," Mai said with a smile.

"So I figured the order of those who would find out that didn't already know would be different. I thought it would be Lin first of course then Yasuhara. After that I figured You would catch on then Takigawa and Naru would be the last to figure it out," Mai said laughing a little.

"I figured it would be that order because Natsume-kun and I are really great actors but when you put us together we are an unstoppable acting force to be reckoned with,"Mai pointed out.

"We are an acting duo that no other would ever come close to beating because when Natsume-kun and I act together it is as real as breathing. It is never acting because it always comes over the screen as real when we work together. It is nice though because that is what made me pick Natsume-kun for this movie," Mai said seriously.

"I wanted some one to play Naru but I wanted some one I knew could take the role to a whole new level and make it seem real to the people watching and only Natsume-kun can do that with me," Mai said laughing a little as she entered the base.

Naru looked up hearing Mai laughing and wondered what her and Ayako could have been talking about that would have her in such high spirits.

Naru shook his head a little knowing he wouldn't be able to understand Mai. She was a different person all together since even broken and torn as she was; she was still able to smile, be happy, and be in good spirits.

It was something about Mai that Naru had always failed to understand. Mai walked over and sat a cup of tea in front of Naru.

"Alright boss. Here's your tea, so what's next on the investigation schedule?" Mai asked with a soft smile. Naru looked up a little surprised by Mai's question but looked back to the computer.

"Well can I send you and Ayako to investigate the temple. You know your job so I wont tell you what you will need nor will I tell you how to do your job. Just be careful and watch that little boy of yours so he doesn't get into trouble would you?" Naru asked a little strained as he spoke of Natsume.

"It would be a bit of a problem if a famous actor went and got hurt or got into trouble on such an investigation. You know the drills after all," Naru said looking to Mai a little more serious now.

Mai nodded softly and turned understanding Naru's request. She was to keep an eye on Natsume so that he didn't get hurt should a spirit attack. Mai turned and grabbed a pack and packed it herself to make sure she had all the things she would need.

"Alright Ayako, Natsume-kun let's go. We have to start investigating," Mai said with a bright smile. There was one reliable thing that always stuck with Mai no matter the situation.

It didn't matter whether acting, singing, or investigating; Mai always took her job seriously and did the best she could even if she was hurt or sick. Ayako nodded and the two followed Mai outside. When they reached the Temple Mai looked around.

"Ayako be careful. If you try to exorcise without knowing enough about this spirit you could be hurt and I don't want to see that happen ok?" Mai said as though she knew something the others didn't. Ayako nodded faintly knowing Mai had gotten much stronger since there last case together.

Mai pulled a camera from the pack and smiled ready for the investigation. It didn't bother her at all to be with Ayako and Natsume nor did she lose her concentration.

"I noticed Mai is always so serious about her work. It's like she gets sucked into it. When she is playing a role for a movie it's always the same. She gets into the role and ceases to exist as Mai Taniyama and instead becomes the character and it seems so real. I can see she is the same working on something like this," Natsume murmured. Ayako nodded softly with a smile.

"That is the best thing about our Mai. She is always into what she does one hundred and fifty percent all the way. She would do her best no matter what happens to her," Ayako said with a confident smile.

Ayako had been so used to Mai's ways that it didn't seem so different to her like it did to Natsume. Natsume looked to Ayako a little surprised.

"Even on a paranormal investigation like this where she is investigating ghosts?" Natsume asked. Ayako nodded softly watching as Mai did a quick run through of the room and marked a few things down on a clipboard.

"The temperature seems pretty normal. It's staying about 62.3 to 63 degrees Fahrenheit," Mai murmured as she looked over her clipboard.

"Mai.. Hey Mai maybe we should..." Ayako was trying to talk but Mai looked up interrupting Ayako.

"I think we should get an over all temperature for all the rooms in the temple to make sure," Mai said but she fell silent looking to Ayako who looked a little mad.

"What?" Mai asked a little nervously.

"Well I was going to say we should explain to Natsume what we are going to be doing but you just ignored me and interrupted me like you always do," Ayako growled sounding annoyed. Mai laughed a little.

"I'm sorry Ayako. I was just getting back into the routine," Mai said with a soft friendly smile to Ayako hoping to make it better. Ayako just shook her head a little and smiled lightly realizing this was the Mai she had missed.

"Na go ahead get the temperature and I will explain to Natsume how our investigation works alright," Ayako said watching Mai. Mai nodded happily and trotted of ahead of the two taking temperatures of the rooms as they went.

"Well that is Mai for you. She is always ready to go on a moments notice. So as I was trying to explain when we investigate cases we first start with taking temps for all the rooms to see if there is any differences," Ayako started explaining their routines, and process.

"A small degree or twos difference is alright but if one room is 62.3 and then another room is 54.7 then there is a sizable difference and we question that difference," Ayako continued explaining. Ayako was watching Mai glad to see Mai was happy again.

"It is said that when a spirit manifests itself the temperatures and the electromagnetic fields are some times affected. We also use thermal imaging to see if we can see anything that is out of the ordinary or shouldn't be there at all," Ayako said with a nod as she told Natsume what they would be doing.

"Now for my husband and I we are here to exorcise the spirits. John is also here to exorcise spirits. Perhaps it is easier to explain by breaking it up," Ayako said with a smile. Ayako was watching Mai who was happily going room to room again double checking the temperatures. Ayako shook her head for a moment and took a deep breath.

"SPR always works as a team so we break up into groups for safety purposes. Generally it would be something like John and Masako as a team, my husband Hōshō Takigawa and myself as another team and Lin, Naru and Mai in the base watching the equipment closely should something come up," Ayako pointed out.

"Yasuhara is generally thrown into one of the three teams, where ever Naru decides he is most needed. There were times Mai was put into one of the other teams if it was needed instead of her sitting at base the whole time too," Ayako said with a slight grimace at the thought.

"We all use the equipment that Naru brings along. The boy always brings walking talkies, flashlights, thermal imaging cameras, voice recorders and even the occasional electromagnetic detectors at times. We all know how to use the equipment and it's not to bad," Ayako said as she continued teaching Natsume.

"But on top of that we each have our own job. My husband is a monk or was, I was a priestess, and John is a catholic priest. The three of us are brought along to exorcise any spirits that we come along," Ayako explained.

"Yasuhara is just a normal college boy but he is well trained by Naru and knows the ropes. He knows how to use the equipment and he does a lot of the research on each case along side Lin and Naru," Ayako explained a little more about the team for Natsume to understand how it worked.

"Yasuhara is the best assistant after Mai of course, he makes our jobs easier and smoother for us. Naru is the boss but don't let that fool you. He does a lot of the investigating himself and he has some pretty amazing Esp abilities of his own that have come very handy in past cases," Ayako said following Mai still.

"Masako is a spirit medium. She is the most useful of us all not including Mai. She is able to tell us when there is a spirit and when there isn't. She has also been know to communicate between the spirit and out team at times too," Ayako said with a smile and a nod.

Natsume nodded listening intently to Ayako's every word. Natsume had been very interested in Mai's old job since she had first told him about it when they first met and now he was given a chance to see and learn it first hand.

"Lin may seem strange because he is quiet and hard working but he is really a good guy. Lin is a well trained Onmyoji. He may do a lot of background work like setting up equipment, watching the video feed, and listening to the sound equipment but he has been very helpful on a few cases,"

"Lin's shiki have been the most useful when it came to keeping Mai out of trouble and protecting Naru on one case we took. I saved Mai for last for a good reason," Ayako said. Ayako paused thinking about her words a moment as Mai pulled a camera from her bag and started snapping photos.

"Mai had originally been hired on as an assistant and she does a great job helping out setting up and taking down all the equipment," Ayako said happily.

"Mai even does a great job helping watch over the equipment during investigations which has saved a few of us. The first time was when she had noticed the roof was going to collapse in and she had gone to John's aid. She had got there just in time to warn him," Ayako said a little surprised she was telling Natsume this.

"But Mai is also a little different then the rest of us. She is more like Naru then the rest of us. She has Esp abilities that have become truly helpful on many cases," Ayako said sounding a little in awe of what she was saying.

"We have solved cases because of her and she has even saved Masako once although it is still questionable as to what happened that day. She goes to sleep and wakes up telling us things about the case that then soon end up happening or soon be found to be true," Ayako said waiting to be stopped but Natsume listened.

"She has even purified spirits and helped them to cross over. The only problem with that is that she is a magnet for any spirit or ghost with in a several mile radius. Every case we have been on she has in one way or another gotten involved and gotten into trouble," Ayako said with a soft laugh.

"From having book cases toppled on her, to being targeted by other people with esp abilities, to being the target of spirit, and being badly wounded. It has all happened to her at one time or another on investigations. It is also why Naru will not allow her to go any where alone. Any time she does it ends badly," Ayako said looking down ashamed.

"We had a case about five almost six years ago, we almost lost Mai for good. We had been investigating a case that had been brought to us. A lot of people were getting hurt and so Naru took it," Ayako said nervously.

"We had never expected Mai to become the spirits next targeted victim. The spirit made Mai it's target and we didn't realize it until it was almost to late. Naru and Lin were the first to find her. Lin used his shiki to get the spirit away from Mai and then my husband stepped in," Ayako explained looking to Mai with regret filled eyes.

"The spirit had tried killing Mai and nearly succeeded. She had been cut up so badly that time and Naru held the cloth to her throat till the medics could get to where we were," Ayako said with tear filled eyes.

"She had died once on the way to the hospital that day. Since then she has had that scar reminding Naru every day of the one mistake he had made. Letting her go alone to switch tapes even though he knew the dangers of the case," Ayako said with a faint nod.

Ayako was watching Mai who was busy looking over the camera in her hand. Ayako shook her head and looked back to Natsume.

"It happened a few months ago too. We were on a case and she got hurt several times but the worst of it was when she ran off," Ayako explained shaking her head a bit.

"Mai knew Naru was in danger and ran off alone. She had to watch him be cut open and nearly get dissected alive. She had been cut up pretty badly herself but Naru's injuries were so deep that internal organs were nearly damaged," Ayako shuddered at her own words.

"Yet some how Mai found the strength to stand and take care of Naru. She slowed his bleeding waiting for the ambulance even though she was losing a lot of blood herself," Ayako said looking proud of Mai.

"Once he was in the ambulance she turned and went to a different hospital rushed in demanded to see some one that was there. It turns out she only wanted to save the little girl of one of the spirits that had been trapped in the building we had been investigating," Ayako said looking to Natsume a moment.

"Mai makes every case end in success even at the cost of her own safety sometimes," Ayako said walking down the hall. Ayako was following Mai as she kept focused on her job.

"That explains a lot. I think I understand now what happened," Natsume said. Natsume looked from Mai to Ayako.

"She told me about how Naru told her to get out and told her he didn't care. It was not that he didn't care. No, it was that he cared to much. He just didn't want to see her get hurt like that again," Natsume said in awe of Mai's story.

"Mai never did tell me how she got that scar on her neck so I never had the full story to understand. I understand now though and truly, I don't blame Naru," Natsume said softly.

"I would rather her not work in such a dangerous situation either if it meant there was a chance I could lose her again after already thinking I had lost her once," Natsume said watching Mai curiously now.

Ayako nodded seeing Natsume wasn't a bad person at all. That he was a good friend to Mai and even understood how Mai felt but also understood Naru which not many could.

"This room is colder and the temperature is still dropping. 32.7, 32.4, 27.9;" Mai rattled off the temperature as it kept dropping. Ayako grabbed the walkie talkie and kept her eyes on Mai now.

"Naru we got a problem I think you should send Masako and John to where we are now. Have Lin or my husband come along to bring Mai back to base," Ayako said in a calm voice.

Natsume looked to Ayako a little strangely and then he realized what the problem was that Ayako spoke of. The spirit was reacting to Mai's presence, but why they didn't know and Ayako didn't want to take a chance.

* * *

**End Chapter. YAY! Please Review! I hope you like the story so far!**


	12. C11:An Accident, A Mistake, & One Regret

**Mai: Well it looks like out lovely author has finally snapped. Ry has officially gone on vacation. I think she is just avoiding men though. She seems to be really down but at the same time she is cheery and goofy.**

**John: Ry is just going through a strange time but on the bright side she is not letting it affect her. Wait till you read the chapter and you'll see she is still doing fine.**

**Naru: Just leave her alone. Ry does not have time to goof around with all of you. She has lots to do. With it being a New Year I am sure she has plans that don't involve you idiots telling the whole world her story when she is supposed to be the one telling our story.**

**Takigawa: Alright onto the chapter you three. RY OWNS NOTHING! This is just a fan written story for entertainment. Thank you.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Mai was still looking at the camera as she turned slowly.

"22.7, 19.8, Ayako the temperature is 19.3 now," Mai said looking to a nervous looking Ayako. Ayako nodded faintly as she held the radio in her hands tightly.

"Naru is coming now. He is going to have Masako and John take a look and I think he is going to walk you back to base," Ayako said shakily.

Ayako looked behind her a moment after a loud thump had came from behind her when Mai let out a scream.

Ayako turned to see Mai had fallen and hit the floor pretty hard because the camera lens was cracked. Mai stood up limping a little as she took three steps closer to Ayako.

"It felt like some one grabbed my ankle," Mai said wiping blood from the palms of her hands on her pants.

When Mai fell, she had cut the palms of her hands near her wrists open a bit. She had also cut her left leg open a little in two spots, but it was nothing serious, nothing a few bandages couldn't help.

"Are you alright Mai?" Natsume asked. He had gotten to see first hand just what Ayako meant by Mai being a danger magnet.

**Mai's POV:**

I shook my head a little.

"I can't put pressure on my right ankle," I said turning to look to the spot where I had been standing just a few moments ago.

I felt a sudden cold chill brush over my cheek and I stopped, I was still a few feet away from Ayako and Natsume.

"I think I sprained my," I started to speak but stopped as I gasped for air. I couldn't breath now, it felt like some one had wrapped their hands around my neck and were trying to choke me now.

"I.. I.. Breath," Was all I could choke out as I reached up for my own throat gasping for air trying to breath.

"Mai!" I heard the all to familiar voice yell and then I fell to my knees.

"Mai, Mai are you ok?" Ayako's voice seemed distant and far away now, almost like I was under water. I managed a soft nod as I gasped for air again.

"Mai, Mai look at me," Natsume's panicked voice seemed to get closer. I looked up seeing a worried Ayako, a terrified Natsume, and a rather frustrated Naru looking at me.

"Mai are you alright?" Naru asked, his voice calm and I could hear it clearly now unlike before. I managed a soft nod as I tried to stand.

"I.. I'm... ok," I said between raspy breaths. My hands were shaking and I nearly collapsed again as I tried to stand.

"It felt like.. Like some one was trying to choke me," I said in a weak shaky voice.

"Some one did try to strangle you. The bruising in the shape of hands around your neck is proof to that," Naru said, this time his voice was a little colder, like the normal Naru tone he always used to use with me.

"I will leave things here to you three," Naru said looking to John, Masako, and Ayako. The three of them nodded and watched as Naru turned looking to me.

"Lets go. Your going back to base where Lin can keep an eye on you. This spirit wants you Mai, enough that it attacked you while you were accompanied by two other people," Naru said as he looked away from me now.

"But Naru.." I tried to argue but Naru interrupted me.

"No Mai. You will stay at base. You will stay with some one that is capable of protecting you this time," Naru said as he started to leave. I reached out grabbing Naru's arm nearly falling as I stepped, putting pressure on my injured ankle.

"But Naru I can do this. I can handle," I started to say. Before I could finish my sentence I was interrupted again but this time by Natsume.

"I am sorry Mai but Naru, er Kazuya, eh Shibuya-san is right this time. You need to stay at the base, not only because you need protection but because your injured," Natsume said changing Naru's name choice three times.

It was obvious Natsume didn't know what to call Naru now.

"Mai you can't even walk right now. It would be better off for you to stay with Shibuya-san or Lin-san for your safety. Shibuya-san is only looking out for your safety and best interest," Natsume said in a cold voice.

This voice that Natsume used now was different then his usual sweet and kind voice that he always used with me. It was like he was scolding me and taking Naru's side.

Natsume wrapped his arm around my waist trying to help me walk back to base, but I pushed Natsume off of me glaring at him angrily.

"Get off me. How dare you treat me like a child. You of all people Natsume, you of all people know I can handle this!" I yelled at Natsume angrily. Natsume looked at me a little surprised.

"I know you can handle this Mai, I do, but I understand Shibuya-san's feelings," Natsume stopped for a moment shaking his head a little.

"I can understand where Naru is coming from Mai," Natsume said calmly.

"Knowing what I know now, what I didn't know before today about your previous cases, and seeing it happen right in front of me. Mai I think I have to side with Naru this time," Natsume said coolly.

"As your friend I care about you a lot, but As your friend it is my job to tell you when your being a spoiled little bitch. It is also my job as your friend to protect you from yourself when you are in trouble or in danger in any way. Even if your in danger from yourself," Natsume said, his eyes meeting my own.

"So Mai, your being a spoiled little bitch now and you need to be protected from yourself most right now. You need to be protected from yourself before you get yourself killed," Natsume said giving me a cold glare.

"Now stop acting like a child, be a good girl and go back to the base nicely. If you don't go back nicely I will carry you back myself," Natsume said sternly.

I froze in disbelief where I stood, I couldn't believe Natsume had just spoke to me like that. This was the first time Natsume had ever been so rude to me.

He had always been so gentle, kind, sweet, and loving towards me that I was in total shock from him calling me a spoiled little bitch.

I shook my head quickly and stepped forward to walk back to base on my own, completely forgetting my injured ankle I fell forward only to be caught by Naru.

"I'm sorry Naru," I murmured looking down as Naru glared at me for a moment. Before I could say another word Naru suddenly lifted me up and started carrying me back to base bridal style.

"Stop being so stubborn, and would you stop causing me so much grief already. You promised remember," Naru said in his usual cool voice without looking at me at all.

I thought I realized then what he meant, I promised that if things got to dangerous I would stay out of the way.

Unless of course he was thinking about the promise from the last scene I filmed, when I promised to stay back at the office or stay at base as long as I could still be with him.

Thinking about this only sent my brain into overdrive mode and I finally gave up trying to make sense of what he meant.

Naru sat me on a chair at base earning an odd side glance from Lin before he disappeared from the room for a few minutes. While Naru was gone Lin turned in his chair watching me with the same odd, confused look.

"And just what ,may I ask was that about?" Lin asked looking at me accusingly. I shook my head quickly.

"I didn't do it. He did it," I said pointing at Natsume quickly.

"I injured my ankle because of the stupid spirit. Natsume-kun yelled at me and called me nasty things and the next thing I know Naru scooped me up and carried me here. It's all his fault!" I yelped looking down to the floor but still pointing at Natsume.

Lin just shook his head and turned back to face the computer screen again. Naru returned with a first aid kit in hand and an ice pack in his free hand.

"You really are more trouble then your worth Mai. What am I gonna do with you if you keep getting hurt like this? One of these days I am not gonna be there in time or your gonna be alone and your gonna end up getting yourself killed," Naru said with a sigh.

Naru sat on a chair facing me and pulled my leg up resting it on his leg as he put the cold ice pack on my injured ankle.

I bit my lip holding back the sound from the aching pain that ran through my ankle because of the pressure from the ice pack.

Naru opened the first aid kit and started rummaging through it. Naru looked over to me for a moment and shook his head.

"It's possible you dislocated it, so just sit still would you," Naru said in his usual cool tone. I couldn't believe we were right back to square one, and here I had thought we made some progress.

Instead Naru just went right back to being the cold, narcissistic Naru he was when I first met him. I sunk in the chair slouching in defeat now.

No matter what I did, it always felt like Naru would never love me. Like he would always push me away, or just keep being the cold, uncaring Naru he was being now no matter what I did. Naru started on my leg, cleaning the blood from my knee and thigh.

"Your lucky this isn't deep. You don't need any more stitches then you have already had the past six years," Naru said as he put a bandage over the cuts on my leg.

Without warning Naru suddenly grabbed my left hand and turned it facing palm up. Naru cleaned the blood from my hand, he was being so gentle cleaning the wound.

It was different, it wasn't like the Naru I was used to. He was scolding me with the same cold voice and look as always.

How ever his touch was gentle, caring, and almost loving as he traced the small cut on my palm while bandaging it. Naru seemed almost in a daze.

He was tracing his finger lightly over my palm and he stopped at my ring finger. His finger rested at my ring finger for a few moments before he suddenly let go and turned to take care of my right hand now.

* * *

**Naru's POV:**

I had grabbed Mai's hand to clean the wounds she had gotten this time around because I let her investigate like she wanted to. Just the sight of her crimson blood glaring up at me and staining her pale skin was killing me inside.

I wanted nothing more then for Mai to be happy, but I didn't want her t keep getting hurt like this.

I could see the all to visible bruising that wrapped around her neck and I had to force back the pain I felt seeing her like this again, seeing her injured again.

I was cautious and careful to keep my mask well in place so that she couldn't see how I felt. How ever what I had not counted on was my body to act on its own.

Even with that well placed emotional mask that hid how I felt, my touch was gentle and loving, my fingers grazed over her hand ever so gently and lovingly as I cleaned the cuts and bandaged them.

I traced my fingers over the palm of her left hand and stopped at her ring finger. My hand rested there easily as my fingers just rested lightly against her ring finger. I remember all to well the promise I had made her.

I remember everything that lead up to this moment, this very moment with her sitting in front of me injured yet again. I remembered it like it had all happened yesterday.

I had asked Mai to be my assistant since she had injured Lin, and that is what started this all. Mai started working with SPR and going on cases regularly.

Even investigating the case from almost six years ago, we were investigating the old abandoned asylum that was to be turned into a new spa soon.

There had been countless unexplained deaths and we had been asked to investigate. That was the case I had the worst time on.

Mai had disappeared and I had gone to look for her. Well, that ended in the two of us being locked in a room together.

_(Flashback:_

_I had been looking for Mai after Yasuhara had lost her again. I heard the all to familiar scream and knew it was Mai. Without thinking I ran towards where I had heard the scream come from. _

_I flung the door open to find Mai curled up with her knees against her chest. She was sobbing with her face buried in her knees and back pressed tightly to the wall. _

_I turned seeing why she had screamed. There was a young woman about Mai's age laying a few feet away from Mai. The young woman had been brutality cut up and there was blood every where._

_ I quickly crossed the room, avoiding the body and several lose body pieces that littered the floor, I crouched down to Mai's level. I heard the door shut and a loud click echoed through the room, we were locked in. _

_Mai was so terrified and she seemed so vulnerable now that my body suddenly moved on it's own before I could think. I pulled Mai into my arms as I slid down the wall to a sitting position and I pulled her into my lap hugging her tightly. _

_"Shh, Mai it's alright I'm here," I murmured in a soft whisper against her ear. Mai seemed to latch on to me now as she buried her face into my neck. _

_"Naru it's so terrible what he did. I couldn't.. I couldn't," Mai choked out as her warm wet tears fell onto my collar bone. _

_"I couldn't stop him," She sobbed out hugging me tighter. _

_I realized then why she had screamed. She had been locked in the room and had to watch as the spirit killed it's victim, and brutality hacked her right in front of Mai. I kissed Mai's forehead gently. _

_I had been so used to Mai's presence after all the cases we had been on, but I had never truly noticed how beautiful she was till now. I had always felt something for her I just didn't realize till now that I had been falling in love with her. _

_"Mai it's ok I'm here with you now," I whispered softly cupping her face with my hands and caressing her cheek ever so gently. I couldn't think, my mind was a blank and my body moved on it's own. _

_The only thoughts that occupied my mind now, were those of Mai. I had to protect her, I had to keep her calm. I leaned forward as I caressed her cheek lightly._

_ "Mai," I whispered softly. I pulled her chin gently turning her face to mine. _

_"Mai," I whispered again. Why couldn't I think, why was I drawing a blank now of all times._

_ "I love you Mai," I whispered as our lips touched. I pressed into the kiss, kissing Mai deeply and passionately while still being gentle and soft about it._

_ Mai stopped sobbing as she pressed herself to me tighter and returned the kiss. Her lips were soft like silk as they whispered over my own. I finally managed to pull away from the kiss and Mai rested her head against my chest. _

_"I know Naru. You have loved me for a long time. You just couldn't say it, you didn't see it yourself. You knew it was different but you didn't know how to react, or what to do," Mai murmured softly placing a gentle kiss to my collar bone._

_It was a little surprising that someone like Mai knew what I was thinking and knew how I felt so easily. It was like she could read me like an open book. I ran my hand over Mai's back soothingly as I held her to me. _

_"I am here now Mai. I promise you I am not going any where again. I promise I will always protect you, I will always look out for you Mai," I said kissing the top of her head again. _

_"I Promise I will never leave you again. I will always be by your side," I whispered softly to Mai. _

_"I promise you I will love you. I will always love you Mai. I promise when we get out of here everything will be different. Things wont be the same when we get out of here. I promise we will get engaged. I wont tell you when but I promise we will get engaged by next year and I will always be with you Mai," I whispered as I kissed Mai again._

_:End Flashback)_

I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I was. I had promised Mai something so important and I broke that promise just because I had almost lost her once.

I felt the ache in my heart and I could have swore I head the cracking break of something inside of me as my fingers rested against her ring finger.

I felt so stupid. I felt like Mai must be hating me now after I had broken such an important promise to her. I realized what I was doing and quickly let go of Mai's hand to take care of her other hand.

I couldn't believe I had been stupid enough to get so caught up in my feelings like that. I knew Mai would notice something was wrong. She was the only one that ever could tell when something bothered me.

Mai was the only other one besides Lin that could read me as easily as an open book to be read to the world. Even now I knew that Mai would catch my slip up and she would question me about it.

It would only be a matter of time before Mai brought it up, but could I tell her? Could I answer her honestly? Could I tell her I was stupid and I had made a mistake?

No I couldn't, I wouldn't allow myself to hurt her any more then she already was by telling her I made a mistake breaking my promises to her.

* * *

**Yay! End Chapter! I hope you like it so far! Please REVIEW!**


	13. Ch12: Fight or Die

**Mai's POV:**

Something was bothering Naru. Naru could try all he wanted to keep being the closed off, cold, Narcissistic Naru wearing a mask that showed nothing was wrong. How ever I could see right through it.

Especially when I caught this sudden laps, this change in Naru. I knew something had been bugging him, something he wasn't talking about like he should. After that he bandaged my other hand then he turned to my ankle removing the ice pack.

"The swelling has gone down so I will wrap it but your not going any where the rest of today. You will be lucky if I let you help at all with this investigation after this," Naru said, carefully maneuvering around my ankle as he wrapped it.

I watched Naru for another minute as he wrapped my ankle before I finally got annoyed with how stubborn he was being. He was irritating me because he wasn't saying what was on his mind.

"Kazuya Naru Shibuya," I growled pulling my half wrapped ankle away from him. I quickly regret doing so the moment I did because of the pain. How ever I pushed that aside as I stood up not caring that my ankle was injured.

"Would you sit down Mai. I need to finish wrapping your ankle idiot," Naru growled. I shook my head and stepped back away from Naru now.

"No. Forget my stupid ankle, forget my stupid injuries!" I yelled watching Naru.

A small bit of surprise flashed through his eyes for only a moment before they went back to the normal dull emotionless look. I had hit a nerve yelling at him like this. and I found myself hoping he would say something now that I hit a nerve with him.

"What is wrong with you? Are you stupid? Why don't you say what ever is on you mind right now instead of letting it eat away at you like this," I asked angrily.

"You call me an idiot, you call me stupid but look at you. Your acting like nothing is wrong, like you feel nothing, but just now your touch," I stopped trying to think clearly, but I was to angry with Naru's stubbornness.

"Your touch was gentle and caring, your were thinking about something so deeply that you didn't even realize just how lovingly you ran your fingers over my palm," I said watching Naru's every reaction.

"You didn't even realize that you were holding my hand. What is going through your head that your not telling any one!" I yelled looking at Naru angrily awaiting his answer.

At first I could see the same flash of surprise and shock through his eyes but then it went dull again, like nothing was there.

"Just sit down stupid. Your injuries need to be tended to," Naru said coldly. I stood there for a moment in disbelief. I couldn't believe how stupid he was being.

"Fine. I guess I will always be nothing but stupid to you!" I yelled. The tears welling in my eyes from the pain. It hurt so much that he could call me stupid so easily and wouldn't tell me what was wrong, instead ignoring me and pretending nothing bothered him. I

turned and walked out of the base limping as I went, not caring if this made him mad now or not. Some how I managed to make my way all the way to my room and slammed to door behind me.

I crossed the room and plopped into the covers of my bed as the tears began to fall freely. I clutched the blankets burying my face into the pillow as I sobbed. Natsume stared in total shock at Naru now.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Natsume couldn't believe what had just happened, as far as he could tell Naru seemed fine. How ever Mai's sudden outburst made him wonder.

Naru looked fine but could what Mai said be true? Could something really be eating away at Naru and he was just hiding it so well no one but Mai could see it.

"Why'd you just let her leave like that? She is a pain, I know, but don't you care at all how she feels for you?" Natsume asked in a soft shaking voice unsure of what was happening now.

"No I don't care. She is happy with you, that is how it should be," Naru snapped back as he turned looking to the monitors now. Naru was trying not to show how he truly felt now.

"You stupid idiot!" Natsume yelled smacking himself on the forehead.

"You still don't get it do you,? You dunce, she is not happy with me. We are just friends. She could never be happy with me considering I am going to be getting married soon. My soon to be husband is her manager, idiot," Natsume snapped.

"I met Mai through him. The two of us have been trying to pick that girl up out of the hole she feels she dug herself into, and can't ever get out of," Natsume said glaring at Naru. Lin looked up to Natsume for a moment.

"It's true Kazuya. I already checked into it. Sorry Natsume but I needed to know what Mai was getting into," Lin said calmly.

"That girl has been trying to get over you and still can't. For five years she had regretted that stupid case you had let her go on. Four years! Four years of weekends trying to cheer her up," Natsume said angrily.

"No amount of ice cream, movies, not even cute guys complimenting her and trying to take her out for a date made her any happier. She loves only you, you dimwitted genius," Natsume snapped.

Natsume had always been the polite and respectful type of person but he just could not believe how stupid this one guy was being now.

"If you don't go after her and tell her what your thinking you could lose her for ever," Natsume warned turning and leaving the base angrily. Lin shook his head a little, it was a surprise that people had become so emotional so easily today.

"I hate to say this, but if you don't go to her now, Kazuya;" Lin stopped looking away.

"You may just end up regretting it the rest of your life. You may even regret it more then you regret breaking your promise to her five years ago," Lin said seriously as he watched the monitors.

Lin didn't need to look at Naru to see the pain in his eyes. Lin knew Naru was in pain and it was time Naru finally realized it himself. It was time Naru finally went to Mai to talk about what had happened.

It was time he finally try to mend the things that he broke, time he try to fix the things that he came to regret so much now.

There was a soft thump on the table and a light click of the door opening, when Lin turned the door was closing again. Naru had left the base, but where to Lin wasn't sure.

* * *

**Naru's POV:**

I hated hearing the truth, especially when it came from Natsume of all people. Five years have passed, five years gone by and Mai never got over me. Five years and Mai still loved me. Hearing that Mai wasn't really with Natsume made something in me snap.

It was like, like the clouds breaking allowing sun to shine through after a tornado or hurricane tearing through everything in it's path. How ever what hit me the hardest was Lin's words. They echoed through my head over and over again, like they were being replayed over a loudspeaker.

_'I hate to say this, but if you don't go to her now you may just end up regretting it the rest of your life. You may even regret it more then you regret breaking your promise to her five years ago' _the words kept replaying again and again.

No I couldn't let that happen, I already regret breaking my promises to her enough. I couldn't let myself regret not going to her too, not after I had upset her so much. I had enough regret swimming through me, I didn't want any others.

I turned and quickly opened the door running out of the base. Where, where would Mai have gone. I upset her so much and she was already so hurt from what I had done five years ago.

Where would she go when she was hurt that much. She was injured too, just how far could an injured person really go. Then I realized, she would have gone to her room. I ran in the direction of where Mai's room would be passing by Takigawa, Yasuhara, Ayako, and John in a hurry.

"Hey Naru, Masako went to talk to Natsume. He seemed pretty mad, maybe a lovers quarrel in paradise. Him and Mai get into a fight or something," Takigawa called back to me with a laugh. I just ignored Takigawa, I was in a hurry and didn't have time for his jokes.

"Huh.. Wonder what's wrong with him, he seems in a big hurry to get some where," Yasuhara said with a shrug of his shoulders. They all watched as I ran around the corner disappearing.

I stopped in front of Mai's door hesitant for a moment. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. I just hoped that I could some how make things right again.

I hesitated only a moment longer before I reached out in front of me knocking on Mai's door. Would she be able to forgive me? I had to find out.

* * *

**Mai's POV:**

I was so upset with what had happened that I had not realized the temperature dropping in my room. I clutched the blankets tightly again before turning on my back and looking up at the ceiling.

Did Naru really hate me so much? Did Naru truly hate me so much that he would toy with me like this. No, I couldn't believe that was the case, I knew there had to be something that was bothering him.

He was hiding his feelings for me, but what was it that was eating away at him so much that he would have to hide his true feelings. I found myself wondering just what it could be, and wondering why he would be so difficult and stubborn as to hide his feelings like this.

I closed my eyes tightly wishing I could some how read his mind to know what he was thinking.

"Naru, what is it? I love you so much. Why the need to hide things from me when I love you with all my heart like this," I murmured in a soft whisper, my hand rested, clutching at my chest over my heart.

It was like I was trying to protect my heart from the outside world. Suddenly I felt the overwhelming cold feeling again. Before I realized it, it was to late.

It felt like someone was sitting on me, laying over my body, holding me down as their thin boney fingers wrapped around my neck and squeezed. I gasped trying to breath but I could not get any air.

I tried to kick and i tried to claw at the invisible hands that clutched my neck so tightly. Just then I heard a knock at my door. I tried to call out for help but not a sound came out as the pressure increased around my neck.

I felt everything sway as my vision swam. The corners of my vision were beginning to darken, I knew if I couldn't some how draw attention to get the visitor at my doors attention I could be in trouble.

I clutched at the invisible hands again as I kicked out again, this time aiming for the lamp at the end of my bed. The lamp fell over with a loud crash as I started feeling weaker.

My lungs burned with every passing moment that I couldn't breath. I could feel my head getting lighter and lighter as I tried to scream but couldn't. Before I knew it I was losing consciousness.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
